Where We Stand
by Ellabee15
Summary: Sequel to Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune A storm is brewing and threatens to tear the Avengers apart pitting friend against friend, hero against hero. Where do Felicity and Clint fit in this world and how will they handle the changes happening around them.
1. Chapter 1

Daredevil was the first to report a new player in town. He'd been tracking some dealers when they'd come up on a young boy. They'd begun harassing him, and attacked him. Matt had been about to intervene when the boy slipped away and began climbing the wall.

"Woah woah woah." Clint interrupted Matt's recount at the team meeting. "Are you sure? No offense, but….you didn't exactly see it."

Matt glared at him. "Your feet are on the conference table and its annoying Felicity. You also stole her soap this morning when you showered together. Thor skipped his shower this morning, Tony's on his third cup of coffee, and Oliver's not paying attention; he's playing something on his phone." Matt tilted his head, listening. "Candy crush." Everyone looked at each other in embarrassment. Oliver, who was in Starling and communicating via video message, shut off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. "Should I go on?" Matt asked innocently.

"No…you've made your point." Clint said, taking his feet off the table. "Sorry." He mouthed at Felicity. She patted his arm.

"When you say climb…" Tony asked, grabbing another cup of coffee.

"A 90 degree wall with no form of equipment." Matt said. "There's something off about him. I sensed he might have powers. None of us could have climbed it like he did."

"Well…" Barry interrupted from his view screen in STAR labs.

"He didn't have super speed, Allen." Matt insisted. "He just…went up like it was the most natural thing in the world."

"Huh." Clint said. "Kinda like a spider." Tony shuddered.

"No use of the "s" word in this tower, please." He said. "They might hear you and….converge."

"Are you afraid of spiders, Stark?" Oliver teased.

"Shouldn't you be losing at Candy Crush, Queen?" Tony shut back.

"I was winning." Oliver grumbled.

"I highly doubt that, seeing as I hacked your phone and reprogrammed the game to be unwinnable." Tony retorted.

"You what?" Oliver growled.

Felicity covered her face as the two launched into an argument. Clint nudged her shoulder. "Okay there Squeaky?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Matt, anything else you can tell us on this guy?" She asked in an attempt to get the briefing back on track.

Daredevil looked contemplative, then said. "He's young, I'd estimate no older than 12. And he was scared."

"He was being attacked by drug dealers." Clint pointed out.

"It was more than that." Matt said. "I can't really explain it, but he seemed to be afraid of himself."

* * *

The second time it was Laurel who ran into him. She came back one night with a dislocated shoulder and bruises all over.

"You're supposed to be in New York for vacation." Felicity muttered while Bruce checked her over. "The whole point of setting up this super team was so no one would get caught without backup. What were you thinking, going out there alone?"

"I wasn't." Laurel winced as Bruce set her shoulder. "At least…not the whole time." She gritted her teeth against the pain. "I think I saw Murdock's spider kid."

"The climbing guy?" Felicity asked, Laurel nodded.

"I was…patrolling and there were a bunch of kids playing some late night basketball. I decided to watch them when…something weird happened. The youngest out there just…froze. Then he tried to get his friends to leave. A few seconds later this group of idiots with knives showed up to try to steal their money. I jumped down to help and they all ran, except for this one kid. He got grabbed by one of the bigger guys. I fought them off, but one of them caught my arm and…" She motioned to her shoulder. "That's when the kid intervened. Felicity, I've never seen reflexes like that…well except for Barry, but this was different." She shook her head. "He distracted the thugs enough that I could kick their asses. Then he took off. I saw him climb a wall, just like Matt said."

"Did you get a look at his face?" Felicity asked.

Laurel nodded. "It was brief, but he's about 11, dark skin, not very tall."

"You've just described at least 40% of male children in New York." Felicity sighed. "You're off patrol until that shoulder heals." She left ignoring Laurel's protests.

* * *

The next 2 months passed the same way. Different members of the team reported sightings of a young boy, around 11 who helped people, almost by accident. He stopped a purse snatching, a jewelry store robbery.

"We could find out who he is." Clint said one night when they were sitting on the couch.

"He knows we've seen him." Felicity murmured. "He knows how to find us. If he wants help, he'll come to us."

"Hmmm." Clint grumbled. Felicity looked up knowingly, amused.

"You want to go out and find him using your super spy skills." She said. Clint nodded eagerly Felicity laughed.

"Squeaky, the kid's in over his head." He said. "He could get seriously hurt."

'I know.' She sighed. "I just don't want to spook him." She tapped her fingers on Clint's arm. "And I also kind of, sort of, technically…hacked the security footage from the last time one of us ran into him and ran it through facial id." She blushed as Clint gave her an approving look.

"That's my little spy protégé." Clint grinned, ruffling her hair. Felicity pouted. "So…." He prodded her shoulder. She pulled out a tablet and opened a folder named "Baby Aragog."

"I matched it to a school id and-" She frowned at the screen. "There's a problem."

"What?" Clint said.

"I've been tracking around his neighborhood and…there's a police alert... at his address." She and Clint looked at each other and rushed towards the elevator to go to the garage. Clint must have disobeyed at least 30 traffic laws getting to the address. The house was roped off and police weren't letting anyone near. Clint walked right up to the crime scene tape, only to be held back by an officer.

"Sorry sir, we can't let you through." The officer said. "This is an active crime scene."

"Not to sound like Tony, but do you know who I am?" Clint growled. The officer stared at him blankly. "Seriously? Hero of New York? Fought off an alien invasion? Quiver? Bow? Super attractive, yet approachable?"

"You're…the arrow guy?" The officer said. Clint's jaw dropped. Felicity pulled him back before he did something stupid and illegal.

"Hi, my name is Felicity Smoak. I work as a consultant with the Avengers." She held out her hand. The cop's eyes widened.

"Felicity….Smoak? My girlfriend thinks you're amazing." He said.

Felicity grinned. "Can you tell us what happened here?" The cop looked back at the house and sighed.

"It's so sad. The family that lives there was attacked. Apparently the perps had beef with the son." He shrugged. "The kid wasn't home, but the parents were."

Felicity covered her mouth in horror as a group of paramedics brought out two gurneys with covered sheets. Clint held her, his mouth pressed into a hard line. "Do you have any idea who did this?" He asked. The cop shook his head.

Felicity looked up at Clint. "We need to find him."

* * *

The scoured the city for 2 weeks and came up empty. Felicity had begun to lose hope. She was walking Lucky in Central park one day when suddenly she saw a hooded figure watching her. "Hey!" She said. The boy started and took off. "Don't make me chase you." She growled. It had rained the day before and the path was covered in mud. The boy slipped and fell. Lucky jumped on him, licking his face excitedly. Felicity caught up with them.

"Get him off me." The boy said, pushing at the dog.

"He just wants to play." Felicity said, kneeling next to him. "I'm Felicity." She said.

"You're the Avengers chick." He glared. "You guys have been following me."

"We want to help you." Felicity said.

"I don't need your help." He said, his voice cracking. Felicity pushed his hood back, he was so young. Scared.

"What happened to your parents…" She began.

"Was because of me." He said. "I'm a freak and I got them killed." He had tears coming out of his eyes. "I just want to be normal."

"You also wanted to help people." Felicity said.

"I tried not to." He admitted softly. "But I can…feel when bad things are about to happen close by. I can sense them." He shuddered. "I couldn't just ignore the bad things." He bit his lip. "Maybe if I'd been stronger and hadn't done anything my mom and dad…"

"You were only doing what you thought was right." Felicity said.

"They wanted me." He said. "Ever since that stupid spider bit me, I didn't even really want to help some of those people or stop those crimes. I was so scared."

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" She said. "Even the bravest heroes get scared." Felicity gently wiped his face. "You hungry?" she asked. He nodded slowly. "I know a Shawarma place not too far." She suggested. "You ever had it?"

He shook his head. "I'm Miles." He said. "Miles Morales."

"Felicity Smoak." She said, helping him to his feet.

If Clint was surprised to see Miles sleeping on the couch hugging Lucky when he got home, he didn't say anything. It took 3 days for Miles to speak to them. Mostly he watched them, eyes wide. Felicity bought him clothes, Clint bribed him with junk food and Lucky was always enthusiastically snuggled against him.

Then Tony happened.

"Well, well well if it isn't the fugitive." Tony said, entering the apartment.

"JARVIS." Clint growled. "What is he doing here?"

"You've been hiding Anansi here." Tony pointed at Miles. "And I wanted to see if he liked the costume." He held up a black suit with a red spider web and a spider on the center of the chest. "What do you think, Kid Arachnid?"

Miles looked at the suit and ran from the room.

"Was it something I said?" Tony asked, looking at Felicity and Clint who were wearing identical glares.

"He just horrifically lost his parents, Stark." Clint said.

"He's 10, Tony." Felicity said. "No one in their right mind would give a 10 year old a mask and send him out to fight dangerous criminals."

"That would be bat shit crazy." Clint agreed.

Tony held up his hands. "Okay." He backed up. "But I'm keeping this." He said, grabbing hold of the costume and shook it in front of them. "He'll want it someday. The kids got powers and with great power comes kickass costumes and groupies and publicity and parties and –"

"He's 10." Felicity and Clint shouted.

"Which is why I'm going to the lab to build him some toys." Tony said, smirking.

Clint found him 3 hours later hiding in an air vent. "Come here often?" He asked, then he frowned at the bag of chips next to Miles. "I see you've found my stash."

Miles didn't say anything. Clint sighed. "Tony's an ass. Wait, can I use that word in front of a 10 year old?" He shrugged. "Eh, whatever, Felicity's not here to yell at me."

"My dad…didn't like superheroes."' Miles finally said. "He didn't like the idea of people getting powers and taking the law into their hands. He said it was dangerous because the day they decided to take over, no one could stop them." He looked at his fingers. "That's why I didn't tell him about…what I can do. I've been thinking…about what happened to them. Maybe if I had…been better trained I could have saved them."

"There's no guarantee." Clint said. "Life isn't always fair. Hell, talk to anyone in this Tower and they can tell you that. We all have a tragic origin story ranging from bad to… Natasha" He squeezed Miles' hand. "You're a good kid, Miles. We really like you…especially the sound of your voice. It's such a rare treat…I have definitely been hanging around Felicity too much because that sounded weird."

Miles snorted. Over the last couple of days he'd been subjected to various forms of Felicity's babble from her fussing over how underfed he was to accidental sexual innuendos she made about Clint.

"You wouldn't like me if you knew everything about me." He mumbled.

"You're talking about your uncle?" Clint asked, grimacing at the look of terror Miles shot him. "He's the Prowler. We knew. Even before we found you."

"My dad used to help him." Miles admitted. "But after I was born he…he wanted out of that life because he wanted to make surer his family was safe." He began crying again. "I'm scared of what's going to happen to me."

"Well, we're going to sit up here a while longer and eat these chips. Then we're going back to the apartment where Felicity's going to yell at me for letting you have junk food before dinner. Natasha's probably going to come over and the 5 of us are going to eat while I pretend not to see you feeding Lucky under the table. You'll brush your teeth and go to bed." He smiled. "You're a kid Miles. Being scared is completely okay."

* * *

 **5 years later**

"Nuh uh." Felicity shook her head. "This isn't happening." Miles and Clint were sitting on the couch playing video games. Felicity crossed her arms and stood in front of the TV.

"Felicity." Miles whined. She frowned and held out a copy of the Daily Bugle

"Who is Spider Man?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming this is you?" she said, pointing to the picture.

"Um." Miles gulped then jumped, attaching to the ceiling and crawling towards an air vent.

"You better run." She shouted. "JARVIS?"

"Mr. Morales has gone to his apartment, Mrs. Barton." The AI said. "and can I just add that he did an exceptional job last night?'

Felicity sighed and smacked Clint as he chortled.

"Hey.' He said. "It's not like we didn't know this day would come. Cap's been grooming him for years." He held open his arms.

Felicity huffed and sat next to him, burying her face in his neck. "I worry."

"Yeah. The kid grew up so fast." Clint said wistfully.

"He was half grown when we found him." Felicity said sarcastically.

"Which got me thinking." Clint said, drumming his fingers on her arm. "We were pretty good pseudo parents with Miles."

"Uh huh." Felicity agreed.

'And we are amazing dog parents with Lucky."

"This is true."

"And we did the best we could with Tony."

Felicity giggled.

"Soooooooo." Clint seemed unsure how to continue his train of thought. Felicity put her arms around his waist.

"I've been thinking the same thing." She whispered. Clint's eyes lit up.

"Mini Bartons!" He cheered. He jumped off the couch and pulled Felicity towards their bedroom. "Come on. I want to start now."


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity and Clint walked into the farmhouse. Clint shut the door and signed, **_Are there any bugs?_**

Felicity pulled out her tablet and sent out an EMP. Then she jammed the signal so no one could use it as a listening device. They'd left all their other electronics at the tower. "We're good." She said. Clint exhaled, his shoulders losing their earlier tension. Collapsing on the couch, he glared at the ceiling.

"I hate this." He growled. "I hate looking over my shoulder, second guessing every word I say…" He clenched his fists. "It feels like I'm being held hostage. Actually no because I've been held hostage before and that was more pleasant."

Felicity sat next to him. "It's getting worse." She murmured. "Usually I could defuse whatever they'd throw at each other, but lately…" She bit her lip. "I can't go to the lab without Tony playing mind games with me and Steve's got perpetual disappointed face." She shuddered. "And the worst thing is, I'm supposed to mediate between them…but I can't stay unbiased anymore."

Clint sighed. "We could go on the run. Just you and me, Squeaky."

"Clint, there's something else." Felicity said, but Clint was lost in his train of thought.

"Of course we'd have to take Miles with us because this kinda environment isn't healthy for a 16 year old." He continued.

"Clint." Felicity tried again.

"I don't want to have to choose between my friends either, but –"

"I'M PREGNANT." Felicity shouted.

Clint turned to her, his mouth open in shock.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I know." Felicity averted her eyes. "We've been trying for months and then we said we'd stop because of the mess with the upcoming vote on the Registration Act and Tony and Steve, but I guess it just happened after our last fight with Vandal Savage. At the victory party when we got pretty drunk and traumatized poor Bruce when he found us in that closet? Anyways I was about 3 weeks late, which I thought was because of stress, then I threw up and I…I just had a feeling so I went to the pharmacy and got 5 different pregnancy tests just to be sure and they all came out positive. So I asked Bruce to run an exam and I know this isn't the best time with –"

Clint ran outside and yelled up at the sky "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He ran back in grinning from ear to ear. Kneeling on the ground in front of where Felicity was sitting on the couch, he stared at her abdomen. "Hey little guy." He murmured, tentatively reaching out a hand, looking up at Felicity for permission. She rolled her eyes and took his hand, pressing his palm on her stomach.

"I'm guessing there's no point in saying that it's too early to feel anything?" Felicity said, amused. "And who says it's a boy?"

Clint moved to sit behind her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Are you crying?" Felicity asked.

"These are manly tears." Clint insisted. "I don't care if the timing isn't ideal; we're not going to put our lives on hold because of few bigots in congress." He pecked her cheek. "I'm so happy, Squeaky."

They sat in silence, knowing that reality was doomed to burst their little bubble of happiness.

"This means we can't stay on the sidelines anymore." Felicity said.

"Let's be honest." Clint muttered. "I think both of us picked a side the second Congress announced they were creating that bill."

Felicity nodded. "We can't bring a child into a world where hatred and discrimination are law. We…" She bit her lip. "We're going to have to fight."

Clint grimaced. "On the bright side, Cap's no longer going to be using his disappointed face with us."

* * *

Clint decided he'd be the one to break the news to Miles. Ever since he and Felicity had become the younger hero's legal guardians, he'd been a part of their family and he was one of the only people besides Felicity that Clint still implicitly trusted. He took Miles out to lunch 3 days after Felicity had broken him the news.

"So how's school?" He asked as they sat in the diner booth.

"Good." Miles said. "Chem is kicking my ass though."

Clint snorted. "That's what you get for taking AP. I'm sure Bruce can help you if you want."

"No." Miles looked at him in horror. "Not again. The last time I asked Bruce for help he got so annoyed with the syllabus he called the school to have the curriculum changed. He nearly had a code green after he got into a shouting match with the head of the science department and my teacher still hates me."

"Well, you've got tons of other nerds to choose from." Clint said. "The STAR labs crew, Palmer…"

Miles leaned back and raised an amused eyebrow. "Aren't you married to one of those nerds?"

"Yes." Clint said. "And she's amazing and I love her, but it doesn't change the fact that she's a dork." He smiled "If anything it makes me love her more."

Miles retched. "You guys are sickening."

"Speaking of which." Clint said. "I asked you here because of something related to our epic love story. Felicity's pregnant."

"That's…" Miles grinned. "That's amazing, congrats man."

"We wanted you to be the first to know." Clint continued. "and you do know that this baby isn't going to change how much Felicity and I care about you, right?"

Miles nodded. "Yeah, I think I got that from the first 37 slightly uncomfortable and full of unnecessary information rambles that Felicity gave me when you guys first told me you were trying."

"It doesn't hurt to say it again." Clint fiddled with the unopened menu in front of him. "You're going to be a big part of this baby's life and…there's dangerous things happening now…things that are going to impact all of us."

"I know." Miles murmured. "A girl at my school changed yesterday. Right in the middle of the cafeteria. She just…turned to stone. They made us evacuate. I don't know what happened to her." He looked down at the table, distraught.

Clint rubbed his forehead. "Shit." He growled. "She's a damn kid." He shook his head. "What I was trying to say is…that if something happened to Felicity or me… that there's no one I'd trust more to look after junior."

"Thanks Clint." Miles voice was strangled. He clenched his fists. "Do you really think they'll make people register?"

"I don't know." Clint said. "The act has a lot of support and it doesn't help that you've got crazies like J Jonah Jameson screaming for our heads every other day."

"You mean my head." Miles corrected.

"I was trying to be nice about it." Clint muttered.

Miles looked out the window at the people passing by. "There aren't many of us with secret identities anymore. I'm the only one left in the tower." He looked Clint straight in the eye. "If it passes, I'm standing with Cap."

Clint felt a swell of pride. "Wouldn't expect anything less." He said. "It looks like we'll be jumping on the freedom train as well."

"I hear they hand out free apple pie." Miles said, sarcastically. Clint snorted, pressing his hand against his chest.

"It warms my cold cold heart that you've taken up my sarcasm."

Miles rolled his eyes. "Felicity's not the only dork in your relationship." He muttered, picking up his menu. "What's the milkshake situation here?"

The two lapsed into small talk about food choices and potential baby names, happy to pretend, for a moment at least, that they were two people having lunch and that their world wasn't on the brink of falling apart.

* * *

"Oh Squeaky, I'm home." Clint called as he came into the apartment carrying some shopping bags.

Felicity looked up from the couch where she was going over some info on her tablet. Clint leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he passed on his way to the kitchen. Lucky barked, bounding after him, clearly hoping the bags included treats. Clint pulled out a new chew toy and tossed it across the room so it landed on Felicity's lap. The dog took off and jumped on the couch, landing on top of Felicity.

"CLINT." She shouted, fighting Lucky off and tossing the chew toy on the ground.

"Oops." Clint said, innocently. "I swear I was aiming for his bed."

"Uh huh." Felicity fixed him with a glare, while Lucky went after the toy. "Expect retaliation."

Clint put the shopping bags down. "Awww, there's the evil mastermind I fell in love with."

Felicity bit back a grin as she stood and walked over to him. Putting her tablet down, she jumped up and sat on the counter, swinging her legs. Clint shook his head at her antics.

"How was your day?" He asked.

Felicity sighed, any trace of humor evaporated.

"Tony?" Clint asked. **_Does he suspect?_** He signed. Though they'd told Steve their intention to back him, they hadn't officially picked a side in the interest of maintaining tower order. Felicity shook her head.

"We were running diagnostics on Bucky's arm when Ray called in from Starling." She bit her lip. "I think he's siding with Tony. Bucky got pissed and Tony basically told him that he didn't know why he was being so polite to the man who'd killed his parents."

Clint, who'd just opened one of the cabinets, exhaled loudly. "Stark has a real fucked up way of communicating with others."

"Bucky gives himself enough hell without Tony adding to his guilt." Felicity muttered. "He was goading him. He wanted him to react."

"How did Barnes take it?" Clint asked.

"He just got that…blank look." Felicity said. "I finished the work on his arm as quickly as I could and I made sure that Stark didn't try and slip any locator tech in it." **_If we have to execute the plan we can't have him be capable of tracking Barnes or any of us._** She added in sign language. **_I checked over your quiver too._**

Clint smiled at her foresight. "Thanks babe."

Felicity eyed the bags. "Anything for me?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact." Clint pulled out a bottle of vitamin d tablets, followed by a bottle of fish oil tablets, and prenatal vitamins.

"Oh, just what I always wanted." Felicity said dryly. Clint tapped her nose.

"You need these." He grinned. "It's not just you anymore."

"Oh believe me," Felicity said. "I know."

Clint sighed. "I don't mean to sound patronizing, but we're going to need you strong in case…" He didn't have to finish. Both of them knew. The day of the senate vote was coming up fast. They might soon have to abandon their lives and go into hiding. Clint cleared his throat. "So, anyways. Team dinner tonight, should be fun."

"You mean it should end in murder." Felicity muttered, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Would it be terrible if I skipped? I'm so tired."

"No one's going to think less of you if you skip the Mandatory Fun Time Stark's imposing." Clint said. "It's not your job to be the Avengers' peer mediator…" Felicity shot him a look. "Well, it sort of is, but this crisis and registration mess is way out of your wheelhouse. No one will be mad at you for taking a break." He kissed her. "Do you want me to make something for you?"

Felicity shook her head. "No, go. I've got leftover spaghetti from yesterday in the fridge. Just go and make sure they all don't kill each other."

Clint pouted. "Can't I stay here and cuddle with you?" He wound his arms around her waist.

"You need to talk to Nat." Felicity smiled, but gently pushed him off. "Battle lines are being drawn and I'm not sure she's on the same side as us."

Clint closed his eyes. "Nat's my best friend." He murmured. "I don't…she can't be on Stark's side."

"There has to be a reason Steve hasn't included her in the meetings." Felicity pointed out gently. It was true. All the people who were anti registration had been holding secret meetings and Natasha hadn't been to one of them. Clint frowned and nodded stiffly.

"I'll go." He sighed. "Get some rest, I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

When Clint entered the main dining area all of the other Tower inhabitants had already arrived. Everyone was silent and the atmosphere was tense and dark as if a giant cloud were looming over their heads. The long rectangular table was in the center. Tony sat on one end with Steve at the other. At Tony's right was Rhodey, at his left, Bruce. Sara Lance, who was visiting from Starling, was sitting next to Rhodey and next to her was…Natasha. Clint kept his expression neutral sweeping his eyes to the other end of the table he noted that Bucky was sitting at Steve's right with Sam at his left. Miles was next to Bucky and Laurel was sitting next to Falcon. There were empty seats separating the two factions. Clint rolled his eyes. "Well, this is cozy." He remarked as everyone looked at him silently, their eyes asking the question they didn't want to voice. "Anyone notice how much quieter it's been since Thor went back to Asgard?" He took a seat in the middle of the table.

"Where's Felicity?" Tony asked

"Headache." Clint said, noncommittally. Steve and Bucky shared a look then glared at Tony, no doubt Bucky had told Steve of the billionaire's latest comment on Bucky's hydra past.

"Shame." Tony said. "We were….expecting." He put extra emphasis on the word. "Her to join us."

"If she's not feeling well then let her be." Steve growled. "You can't force someone to do something that –"

"I'm capable of defending my own wife, thanks Cap." Clint cut him off before he could go any further knowing full well that Steve hadn't been talking about Felicity's headache. He replayed Tony's words in his mind. Then he realized that Bruce was sitting on Tony's side….and that Felicity had asked him to do the pregnancy examination. Tony knew. Clint shot Bruce an angry look, but the scientist was silently focused on the plate in front of him. Clint grabbed his utensils and stabbed at his food, not paying any real attention to what he was eating. Felicity had trusted Bruce and he'd betrayed her. When had this all gone so wrong? He could feel Miles watching him; no doubt the younger hero had understood Tony's implication as well.

"How about them sports?" Clint said through gritted teeth in an effort to steer the conversation towards any neutral territory. "I hear some people won and others lost."

"That's the way sports work." Tony said. "There are rules and regulations to keep people safe. You can't just oppose them because they're inconvenient."

"It's not a question of inconvenience, Tony." Steve growled. "It's a question of what's right."

"If you don't follow the rules in sports it makes you a cheater." Tony retorted. Clint face palmed; Felicity was much better at the diplomacy thing than he was. She'd have known how to diffuse this…or better yet how to have avoided it the first place.

"An unjust law is no law at all." Steve shot back. Clint recognized the quote as one of Dr. King's.

"I see we've caught up the 60's." Tony said sarcastically.

"You can make fun of me for being old all you want, Stark." Steve said, standing. "But I've seen what happens when people are used as scapegoats to insight public fear. And what happens after they're forced to register on a government database."

"The difference being," Tony stood up as well. "That those people were ordinary humans."

"So are these people." Steve insisted.

"If we can't accept limitations, we're no better than the people we fight against." Tony shouted.

"How about," Clint jumped up. "We discuss how well Miles did on his last chem test." He looked desperately at Miles who was glaring at Tony. "Tell them, Miles. You got what? A 93?" Miles locked eyes with Clint and for a second, it seemed that he was going to join in on the argument, then he relented.

"97" he corrected.

"That's great, Miles." Bruce said softly, he flinched when Miles shot him an anger filled glare.

"I know." He said, looking back down at his food.

Steve and Tony sat back down, still glaring daggers at each other. The meal continued in silence. When everyone finished, they didn't stick around. Tony dragged Bruce down to the labs and Steve and Bucky went to the gym, probably to work off some excess anger. The rest of the group broke apart into huddled groups. Sam, Laurel and Miles who were making a halfhearted attempt at a conversation about Miles' day at school Rhodey and Sara were sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels…which left Nat.

Clint motioned for her to meet him on the balcony. "You're siding with Stark." He said when she closed the door.

"And you're siding with Cap." She said softly. "You and Felicity both are."

Clint looked out over the city. "Tasha, I'm not going to try and change your mind…I just want to understand why."

"The act allocates funds for research into a cure." She said. Clint shook his head.

"A cure? Really? These are people we're talking about."

"Inhumans." Natasha corrected. "If I had the chance to undo what the Red Room turned me into I'd take it in a heartbeat."

"Be that as it may you don't have the right to force your choice on others."

"Clint."

"Do you honestly think the government is going to make this cure optional?" Clint growled. "Especially since they'll oh so conveniently have a list of names and addresses of where to send the men in black with the needles."

"Maybe it would be better if no one had powers." Natasha retorted.

"You and I don't have any and we're just as dangerous as Rogers or Allen. More so, because we're more willing to cross the line than they are." Clint growled.

"And maybe that's wrong too." Natasha said, turning to face the city. "If even a fraction of us turned bad…" She shook her head.

"So what's next, a superhero registry?" Clint asked.

Before Natasha could respond Miles opened the door to the balcony and stuck his head out. "You better come quick."

Following Miles inside Clint noted that everyone was riveted to the TV. There was a breaking news bulletin out of Oklahoma. A fire had broken out at a high school football game and they were reporting multiple casualties.

"Though the exact details of the attack are unclear, witnesses say a young man who is a student at the school arrived at the game and began shooting fire out of his hands, engulfing the stadium in flames. It is believed that the suspect had set fire to his parent's house before setting his sights on the football game. We don't have an exact body count; all we know is that the number keeps rising."

The image shifted to one of a press conference on the steps of the Capitol building in Washington where Senator Trask, one of the lead voices pushing for the registration legislation, was talking to reporters.

"Because of these tragic events, my fellow senators and I believe we can no longer put off voting on what would have been a lifesaving piece of legislation. These Inhumans are a threat to our very survival and we're calling a vote within the hour. We will not allow these alien freaks to-"

"Shut it off." Clint growled. JARVIS turned off the TV. Everyone stared at the black screen in silence.

"So that's it." Miles said. "They're actually passing that piece of garbage."

"Miles." Sam said, looking uneasily at Natasha and Sara.

"I'm not fucking registering." Miles growled.

"I think it's bed time." Clint grabbed Miles before a fight could start and dragged him on to the elevator.

"Clint." Natasha said, Clint paused and turned to look at her. "For all Cap's talk about freedom and choice, I don't see him offering any solutions to prevent something like this."

Clint clenched his jaw. "I hope you're happy with the side you've chosen." He said, before the doors closed.

"We need to warn Felicity." Clint said. "Them voting moves up our time table and makes evacuation more difficult."

* * *

Felicity had tried to eat the spaghetti, but the sight of it had made her nauseas and she'd accidentally burned it. Throwing it out, she tried to go to sleep, but the dizziness she'd been feeling on and off came back with a vengeance.

"I guess that pregnancy glow people talk about is just the shimmer of a woman losing her will to live." Felicity groaned. "7 and a half more months to go." Maybe the vitamins Clint had brought would help. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the three bottles, taking a tablet out of each of them. Grabbing a glass and filling it up with water she took the three tablets. She was leaning against the counter top when it happened. There was a strange feeling in her stomach and suddenly she began to see stone forming on her arms, legs.

"CLI-" She called out before her entire body was encased in the stone.

* * *

The elevator stopped at Clint and Felicity's floor and the doors opened. Lucky was howling loudly. Miles and Clint stepped off and warily entered, Clint grabbing the extra bow he kept stashed in the umbrella stand next to the door.

"Squeaky?" He called out softly. "Felicity where are you?"

He found Lucky in the kitchen howling at a statue, which was strange since he didn't remember them getting putting a statue in the middle of the kitchen or anywhere in the apartment…then he really looked at it. Miles gasped next to him and there was a clanging sound, which Clint dimly registered as the sound of him dropping his bow.

"Felicity?" He gasped, moving forward, looking at the statue which was a perfect replica of his wife. She was looking up, her mouth frozen open as though she were saying something. There was terror on her face. "No." He said softly. "No no no no no no." He sank to his knees in front of her, pressing his face against her stomach. The cold hard rock feeling so wrong, so unlike the women he knew and loved. He'd seen enough of the weird rock shells that the Inhumans came out of to know what was happening. But to see the after math was completely different from having it happen to someone he loved and cared about.

"We should call someone." Miles said. "Dr. Banner."

"No." Clint said hoarsely. "He's on his side." He stood, wiping his eyes. "If Stark finds out, he'll drag her in front of the national press and force her to register where the whole world can see." He shook his head, looking at Felicity's terrified face. "There's a change of plans. You're not going to take part in the civil disobedience routine Cap had planned for when the act passed." Miles was about to protest when Clint put his hands on his shoulders. "I'll stand with Cap, but I need you to get Felicity to safety. Do you remember when she taught you how to hack a quinjet and make it untraceable?"

Miles nodded.

"Good. I'll take you both there and you'll leave." He'd switched to battle mode. Get out, protect, survive. Felicity needed him focused. He could freak out once they were both safe. "Once you're in the air I'll send you coordinates of where you need to go." He pulled out his phone. Staring at the screen he dialed the number he'd been saving in case of emergencies.

"It's Barton." He said when the other person answered. "I wouldn't have called if it weren't urgent." He looked at Felicity's frightened features. "I need your help."

* * *

 **AN: So as you've probably guessed this is an AU of Civil War. I'm going to be borrowing heavily from the Xmen (IE mutant registration act and Senator Trask) and also from the Inhumans storyline on Agents of SHIELD. Updates to this story aren't going to be frequent, but the chapters are going to be longer.**

 **For those of you who don't watch Agents of SHIELD Inhumans are a group of people who are descended from some Kree (Alien species) who landed on earth and did some experimentation in making human kree hybrid weapons. An presents as a regular human until they go through a process called terregenesis which involves exposure to Kree crystals. The person is then encased in a cocoon and emerges with powers, abilities or (in some extreme cases) with a completely different outward appearance. In Agents of SHIELD a bunch of Kreee crystals were accidentally dumped in the oceans and disintegrated getting into the ocean ecosystem which eventually lead to the fish oil tablets. I'm using the public panic generated from people spontaneously turning as the background for the registration act.**

 **The Pro registration (Team Tony) Are:**  
 **White Canary (Sara Lance)**  
 **War Machine (James Rhodes)**  
 **Black Widow (Natasha Romanov)**  
 **Bruce Banner**  
 **The Atom (Ray Palmer)**

 **Anti Registration (Team Cap) Are:**  
 **Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes)**  
 **Black Canary (Laurel Lance)**  
 **Falcon (Sam Wilson)**  
 **Spiderman (Miles Morales)**  
 **Hawkeye (Clint Barton)**  
 **Felicity Smoak-Barton**

 **The line ups are subject to change and be added on to as the story goes on.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was trapped, she tried to move, but there was stone all around her. She panicked. Moving she heard a cracking noise and felt the stone she was in give. Felicity sat up and the stone cocoon she was in crumbled away. Felicity sat up. She was in a white room straight out of an insane asylum.

"Easy." A man's voice said. Felicity looked around her and caught sight of a man in doctor's scrubs tapping a screen.

"Where am I?" She said, looking at him in alarm and moving back on the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man said, holding up his hands and giving her a reassuring smile. You've just gone through a process called Terrigenesis."

"Is that why you've got me trapped in what I'm assuming is an Inhuman proof padded cell?" Felicity shot back.

"This is temporary until we know what your powers are." The man said. "You getting mad is a good thing because it might force your powers to emerge." He held out his hand. "I'm Lincoln. How do you feel?"

"Like I just broke out of a statue." Felicity grumbled, ignoring his hand. Lincoln laughed.

"Well Mrs. Barton."

"Smoak-Barton." Felicity corrected.

"Smoak-Barton." Lincoln nodded, amused. "Are you hungry? After I went through the mists all I wanted was a cheeseburger."

"I don't want anything until I –" Felicity broke off. "Wait…you're Inhuman?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Guilty." He held up his palm and a small bolt of electricity crackled across it.

"Wow." Felicity said.

"You can't seriously be impressed with that." Lincoln shook his head. "You work with Static Shock, The Flash, and Thor….Among others."

"Doesn't mean it's any less cool." Felicity frowned down at the stone shards, the truth of her situation finally hitting her. "So…I'm Inhuman too…" She said.

"I don't give a damn about protocol, Coulson." Clint's angry voice came from the outside. "I just fought an army of robots and got declared an enemy of the state so I'm having a pretty shitty day. Either you tell me where my wife is or I start expressing my feelings."

"Clint." Felicity said, standing and rushing to a large window. The room she was in looked out onto some type of lab. At the sight of her voice, Clint turned to look at her. He was covered in rubble and injuries. He rushed to the window and pressed his hand against the glass.

"Felicity." He murmured, relief flooding his features. Then it switched to anger. "I brought her here so she wouldn't be locked up." He growled, turning to the man in the suit behind him. "Let her out."

"We need to know what her abilities are." The man, Coulson, replied. "You have to wait until- BARTON."

Clint had pulled out his bow and shot an arrow into a wall panel. The door on the far side of her room opened and Clint rushed in, pulling her into his arms. "Oh, thank god." He said, "Squeaky, I thought I'd lost you."

"How did this happen?" Felicity asked.

"Fish oil." Coulson said, following Clint into the room. "You're paying for that, by the way."

"I would love to, but the government's probably frozen my assets by now." Clint said. "I'm broke." Clint kissed Felicity's forehead and rubbed her back. Felicity looked at him, taking in the stock of his injuries.

"I think you need a doctor." She said.

"No." He said, "What I need is to know you're okay and that you're not going to be locked up here" He glared at Coulson. "Right?"

"Of course we're not locking her up." Coulson sighed. "This room is for her own protection until we know what your powers are and how to control them. This room is specially built to withstand most abilities" He glared at Clint. "At least it was until someone decided to incapacitate it."

Clint growled at him. "Felicity's not dangerous."

"Maybe not intentionally." A woman walked in. "But until she knows what her abilities are and how strong they are, she's is."

"This is agent Johnson." Coulson said.

"Daisy." The woman held out her hand. "I'm inhuman as well and when I got my powers things got crazy. I can control vibrations." She smirked. "They call me Quake, but until I got control of my powers I was capable of blowing every light in this facility simply because I got a nightmare."

Felicity bit her lip and turned to Clint. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Tony." Clint growled "When Miles and I found you all…statue-fied I called Coulson and had Miles bring you and Lucky here…" He looked around. "Where are they?"

"Getting lanyards." Coulson said. "Spiderman respects protocol."

Clint winced. "Where did I go wrong with that boy?" He murmured mournfully. Felicity looked at him and nudged his shoulder.

"What…happened?" She prompted.

"They passed the registration act." Clint sighed. "There was an incident where an inhuman killed a bunch of people. The senate took an emergency vote and the president signed it into law…"He looked at the ground. "Tony called a press conference first thing in the morning To emphasize the Avenger's full support of the act by publically having the enhanced Avengers register. Cap stood up and gave a speech. It was beautiful, I cried. Then Trask decided to declare us traitors. Tony released the Iron Legion to bring us in…things got ugly."

"How long have I been out?" Felicity asked.

"14 hours." Lincoln said.

"Is that unusual?" Felicity said. Then she and Clint looked at each other in horror. "The baby." They said simultaneously.

"You're pregnant?" Coulson asked.

"About a month and a half along." Felicity said.

Coulson covered his face. Felicity looked at Clint nervously. "Little Bartons." He looked up at the ceiling. "Wasn't the original enough?"

Lincoln held up a scanner and held it up over her abdomen. "Well…there it is." He said, putting up the image on the screen. "And it looks very healthy."

Coulson looked at it and exhaled heavily. "I need a drink…or 30."

Felicity felt a rush of relief and when she looked at Clint he had tears shining in his eyes. He kissed her forehead and signed. **_I want you so badly right now_**.

"I can still understand ASL." Coulson said. "I was your SO for years." He shook his head and pushed Daisy and Lincoln out. "We'll give you a moment to regroup, but the window stays open which means we can see everything."

"Phil, I didn't know you liked to watch." Clint shot back.

"This is amazing." Lincoln said, looking at the screen at Felicity's sonogram.

"Considering that I'm the father, shouldn't I be saying that?" Clint said, looking at Felicity. "I should be saying that. That's my line."

"It's just," Lincoln tore his eyes away from the screen. "I've heard of Inhumans having babies, but never someone who went through Terregenesis while pregnant." He grinned. "Usually when an Inhuman has children, they come out as ordinary humans with the genes to be able to undergo the change. But your child…" He looked at Felicity and Clint with admiration. "Could potentially be born with powers."

"Um…" Felicity looked at Clint, wondering how he'd take it. She wasn't sure how she could handle having powers, whatever those might be, but that her child might be inhuman too. Clint squeezed her hand.

"Hey," He murmured. "I don't care if this kid has horns and a tail. I will love them…and keep Stark the hell away from them."

"How did you manage to escape?" She said, pressing herself against him.

"Hulk." Clint grinned. "Even though Bruce was on Tony's side, Hulk seemed to have different ideas. He turned and smashed through all of the iron legion giving all of us the chance to escape." Clint sighed. "I don't have updates on the others, but I do know that Hulk ran off and when Bruce wakes up he'll have one hell of an identity crisis."

It was a weak joke, but Felicity smiled at it all the same. Clint's bad comedic timing was a glimpse of normalcy in a world gone mad. She looked him over again, this time noticing the faint line of blood coming out of his ears. "Clint." She said, realizing that he'd probably damaged his implants.

"I had to remove them." Clint grimaced. "BTW performing surgery on yourself is never fun. Luckily Coulson had some extra when I got here. He said something about force of habit since I used to go through them like cheap shoes."

"As opposed to now, when you're so responsible with them." Felicity said sarcastically. Clint smiled and tilted his head to let her fuss over his ears.

"I'm fine, really." He said. "So…can you fly?"

"I don't know." Felicity sighed. "I don't really feel any different. Hungry mostly…and really really thirsty."

"Well I don't' blame you." Clint said. "I am sitting right here."

"Not that kind of thirsty." Felicity laughed. "Why did we ever let you go near the internet?"

Clint smiled and pressed her against him. "You're so warm and squishy."

"I'm hoping that was a compliment." Felicity said.

Clint nodded, his expression serious. "When I found you…you were so cold and hard." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I had to get you as far away from Stark and the pro registration people as possible."

Felicity felt a lump enter her throat. "I love you." She looked down at her hands.

"Just an update." Coulson said as he came in. "Cap and Barnes have successfully made it to the safe house."

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Clint asked. Coulson shook his head, putting a glass of water on the table next to Felicity.

"There were some issues mobilizing people on such short notice. As for Felicity, she has to stay in this containment unit until we have an idea of what her abilities are."

"She shouldn't be a prisoner." Clint said.

"Daisy and Lincoln are both Inhuman," Coulson said. "Do they look like prisoners?"

"I don't know." Clint growled standing and planting himself in front of her. "I haven't seen their power dampening cells yet."

Felicity closed her eyes as the two began bickering. Her throat was dry. She looked at the glass of water and was just about to reach for it, when Clint made an angry hand gesture and knocked it over.

"No." Felicity said, holding out her hand to stop it. The glass fell and shattered, but the water…the water floated. She yelped and the water fell to the ground. The argument died; everyone was looking at her.

"Hey, guys." She grinned sheepishly.

"Did you just…waterbend?" Daisy asked. "That's pretty cool."

"I don't know." Felicity looked at the mess of water and broken glass. Clint knelt in front of her.

"Try it again, Squeaky." He said. Felicity searched his eyes for fear, but only found encouragement and love. She looked at the water again and concentrated, imagining it lifting off the ground. The water rippled and about half rose up. She gasped; it was too difficult to maintain it. She closed her eyes and let the water drop, her hands flying to her head.

"Okay, it's okay." Clint cradled her in his arm, as the tremors ran through her. "You did amazing darlin'."

"Water Manipulation." Coulson said.

"Which means we can assume she's not a threat to the safety and wellbeing of everyone on this base." Clint growled.

"No, she isn't. You I'm not so sure." Coulson shared a look with Daisy before nodding. "I'll have Daisy show you to your rooms."

"Don't worry." Felicity smiled. "I'll keep him in line."

Daisy motioned for them to follow. They moved out of the container.

"I'm a huge fan of yours." Daisy said.

"Thanks." Clint said.

"I meant Felicity." Daisy said.

"Of course you did." Clint muttered.

"I was a hacker." Daisy said, "A member of the Rising Tide. My name was Skye."

"Oh…my god." Felicity's eyes grew wide. "I am such a fan of your encryption codes."

Clint rubbed his head. "I think I may have hit my head, because I'm seeing double." He looked around at the facility as they walked through. "So this is the legendary Playground."

"Playground?" Felicity asked.

"SHIELD came up with ridiculous nicknames for their bases." Daisy rolled her eyes. "Something about having innocuous names so they can use them in public."

"Right, because a bunch of adults talking about playgrounds isn't creepy and suspicious at all." Felicity said sarcastically.

"That's what I thought." Daisy grinned.

"When the two of you plan on taking over the world, please remember the little people." Clint said. Daisy chuckled and stopped in front of a door.

"I think there's some people who want to say hi to you." She said, opening the door. Lucky rushed out, barking loudly and jumping up on Felicity, his tail wagging like crazy, licking every inch of her he could reach.

"Hey boy, I missed you too." She said. Then she was tackled by Miles. "Miles…squeezing…can't breathe."

"Sorry." He said letting her go and grinning at Felicity. "I hear you're a freak like me."

She nodded. "Water powers."

"Nice." Miles high fived her.

Clint snorted.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing." He gave her an impish smirk. "Just basking in the irony that a woman whose last name is 'Smoak' has water powers."

Felicity and Miles shared long suffering looks. He glanced at Clint. "You look like hell."

"I fought off an army of angry robots." Clint retorted. "I look like a hero." He pulled Miles into a one armed hug. "Thank you." He murmured. "For keeping her safe."

"I already lost one family." Miles murmured, patting Clint's back. "I'm not going to give this one up without a fight."

They hugged for a few more seconds before Clint asked. "Is this getting weird?"

"Yup." Miles said. They broke apart, looking away from each other.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Daisy said. "Then we can start on Felicity's training." She left.

"There's food." Miles said, motioning to their room. "I'm across the hall."

"Food." Felicity ran inside, Lucky fast on her heels. She grabbed a container of the Chinese food that was on the table in the room and a fork and began shoveling food in her mouth. Miles and Clint smothered their laughter. She glared at them. "I'll have you know I'm dangerous."

"Oh I know." Clint said, coming into the room. "Wait." He frowned at the table. "Where's the other forks? There's only chopsticks here." Miles snorted "You're an evil child."

"I'll feed you." Felicity said. Clint wound his arms around her waist. Miles retched.

"Well, I've lived with the two of you long enough to know what that look means." He said, grabbing Lucky's collar and dragging him from the room. "I just hope this base is sound proof." He muttered as he closed the door.

"If it isn't I'm sure Coulson will find a way to make it be by tomorrow." Clint remarked.

* * *

The next morning began with a grueling interrogation by Coulson about their intentions towards the base and SHIELD. I was standard protocol, but it devolved into him and Clint bickering. Finally Coulson entered them into the Playground's security logs and granted them clearance.

"So there aren't any ingredients for pancakes." Clint said as he went through the dining area's cabinets. "Sorry Squeaky…. How about cereal?"

Felicity winced. "Too cold…waffles?"

"Granola." Clint countered.

"French toast." Felicity said.

"Yogurt?" Clint said.

"Something sugary and fattening with lots of syrup." Felicity insisted. Clint sighed.

"This is a SHIELD base, darlin'. You won't find unhealthy stuff here" Clint said. "….at least not in the public dining area." He sat at the table across from her. "I'll have Coulson send some interns on a junk food run."

Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Hey." Clint held up his hands. "I'd do it myself, but I'm a wanted criminal. Accused of treason." He leaned back and grinned smugly. Felicity laughed.

"You are so pleased with yourself right now." She shook her head.

"I always liked breaking rules, but I never really had the moral high ground before." He put his hands behind his head. "Now I have both broken the rules and retained the moral high ground." He smiled. "I could get used to this."

Felicity laughed. "So…toast?" she said hopefully, nudging Clint. He smiled.

"Fine." He sighed dramatically. "I just hope you appreciate how hard this pregnancy is on me." He said. Felicity giggled, watching him making breakfast.

"Coffee?" Felicity said hopefully.

Clint gave her a smile. "Absolutely….not."

"Awww."

"You're pregnant. No caffeine. It's either herbal tea or decaff." Clint said.

They ate as other SHIELD agents filed in. Most looked at them in surprise, others in admiration.

"Get used to it." Clint said, when Felicity commented on it. "Before I was an Avenger, I was sort of a legend in the agency."

"Barton." A voice came from behind. Clint gave Felicity a small 'I told you so' smirk and turned.

"That's m…eeee" He broke off as he caught sight of the short Asian woman who'd spoken. "Cavalry? I thought Hill was joking when she said you came out of retirement."

"Don't call me that." She said, giving him an irritated look. "I see you still don't have a sense of self preservation."

"True." Clint said, "what I do have is a wife with super powers that I am not above hiding behind." He turned to Felicity. "This is Agent Melinda May."

"Felicity Smoak-Barton." Felicity held out her hand.

"She doesn't go for the whole…touching thi…" Clint trailed off as May took Felicity's hand and shook it. "That's new."

"I heard you were a genius." May said to Felicity. "So what does he have on you?"

Clint's eyes widened. "Do you seriously think the only reason she married me is because I blackmailed her?" May fixed him with a stony expression. "Is it really that hard to believe that I can be a sensitive and caring husband?"

May said nothing.

"I just keep him around because he's nice to look at." Felicity said.

Clint gaped at her, as the corner of May's mouth twitched upwards.

"Oh my god." A man's voice, with a heavy British accent said from behind them. "May just smiled…did anyone else see that?" Felicity turned to see the man duck his head out into the hallway. "BOB, MAY IS SMILING. COME QUICK." He rushed over to Felicity. "Who are you, you beautiful genius?" He grabbed her hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"This is Hunter." May said. Felicity noted that her expression had turned even more smug. Clint seemed to have noticed this as well.

"Cav?" He asked.

"Mate, you do not want to call her….." Hunter turned and got a good look at Clint. Then looked back at Felicity. "Oh…this is going to be awkward."

"Why?' Felicity asked. May had taken a seat at the table and was wearing a very self-satisfied expression. Hunter had dropped her hand and moved backwards.

"Melinda." Clint said. Then the door to the dining area opened again, this time admitting a tall blonde woman. "Oooooh…shit."

"It's nice to see you too, Clinton." The woman said, walking over to Felicity she held out her hand. "Agent Bobbi Morse, code name Mockingbird. I'm Lance's ex wife and Barton's ex girlfriend." She smiled kindly.

"Felicity." Felicity said, shaking Bobbi's hand and hoping hers weren't as clammy as they felt. "It's nice to meet you, Bobbi, who is Clint's ex and is gorgeous and tall and model like and probably lethal in an amazing way and I'm totally not intimidated." Her voice had gone up an octave.

"You're intimidated?" Bobbi said incredulously. "I've heard you're the only person who scares both Hulk and Thor. Daisy's been raving about your tech skills since you got here and if you're married to him you must have the patience of a saint." She grinned. "I'm your biggest fan."

Felicity blushed.

"I thought you left SHIELD." Clint said. "After the whole…hydra thing."

"I was undercover." Bobbi shrugged. "Simmons and Daisy are in the lab and want to run some tests on you."

"What sort of tests." Felicity asked. "Do they involve needles?"

Bobbi bit her lip. "Probably the first few, but mostly it's to understand just what you're capable of."

Felicity winced. "I'm probably going to need someone to hold my hand." She muttered as she stood. Clint stood, but just then May got a text on her phone.

"Coulson's got intel from Cap. He wants us in the briefing room." She stood. "Morse, take Felicity down to the lab and run the tests. We'll give you all relevant info after Coulson tells us." She pointed to the door. "Barton?"

Clint shot one last look at Felicity, then left with May.

"Come on." Bobbi said. "I bet you Simmons is just itching to get her hands on you."

"Yeah, because that'll make a girl trust you." Hunter muttered. "Hi, I'm your husband's ex girlfriend, let me take you down to my friend's lab so she can stick you with needles and steal your blood."

Felicity looked at him. "He's like a British version of Clint." She remarked.

"Which I unfortunately only realized after I married him." Bobbi said, rolling her eyes as they walked through the Playground's maze of hallways. "Won't be making that mistake a second time." She pushed open the lab door. Daisy was sitting on one of the tables talking to two scientists; a man and a woman. The conversation ended when Hunter closed the door.

"Oi, Squints. We bring you your latest pincushion."

"There won't be that many needles." Bobbi reassured as the two scientists rushed forward.

The woman reached Felicity first. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jemma Simmons, I'm so excited you're here. We're going to take a few blood samples then-"

"- run a few experiments to test the range and strength of your abilities." The man finished. "Leo Fitz." He pointed to a table where there were several large tubs of water.

Felicity barely had time to register this before Jemma was already talking. "Now, we understand that you have the ability to control water, but not create it, so…"

"We set up this little experiment to test what happens with different temperatures and…um…" Fitz paused, seemingly unable to find the words to describe the test he had planned.

"Salinization." Jemma jumped in. "And water pollution and-"

"Guys." Bobbi said. "You might not want to overwhelm her." she pointed to tubs of water. The surface of each tub was rippling and some of it was splashing on the floor.

"Sorry." Felicity said, covering her mouth. "I didn't mean…I…"

Daisy was laughing.

"It's just a bit of water." Jemma said, putting her hand on Felicity's shoulder. "Nothing we can't mop up."

"You should have seen the mess Daisy made when she first got her powers." Fitz threw Daisy a pointed look. "There was glass and broken light bulbs everywhere."

"We had to replace a ton of windows." Jemma agreed.

"And she tossed me across a field." Bobbi chimed in.

Daisy smothered her laughter and coughed. "This is actually good." She said. "Yesterday you could only make the water move when you concentrated on it. Now you did it as a subconscious defense mechanism." She grinned. "The transition isn't automatic. There's a transition period. You're becoming more powerful."

"That's the coolest and simultaneously the most frightening thing I've ever heard." Felicity said.

Daisy nodded. "I know how you feel." She cracked her knuckles. "Okay Smoak. Let's see what you're made of."

* * *

"Phil." Clint said as he and May entered the director's office. "What did our Star Spangled man with a plan have to report?" He paused taking in the man next to Coulson. "Mack…it's been a while." He braced himself. "Give it to me."

"What?" Mack asked.

"Aren't you going to punch me?" Clint said. "Just not the face, I need that because apparently it's the only thing that keeps my wife around."

Mack sighed. "I'm not going to punch you Barton."

"Oh thank god." Clint exhaled.

"I've got an ax now." Mack said conversationally. Clint paled and turned to Coulson.

"You gave him an ax? Are you insane?"

"More like I let him keep an ax after he chopped off my hand." Coulson held up his arm and Clint noticed that it was, in fact a prosthetic. He must have been so focused on Felicity's safety the night before that he hadn't seen it.

"I see." He said slowly. "Well, um…I'm more useful with all my limbs?"

Mack shrugged, "Bobbi's over it, man and even if she wasn't it's her business, not mine."

Clint exhaled. "I should apologize to her."

"Probably." May said.

"After a lengthy explanation to Felicity."

"Definitely." Coulson said. "Also there's a certain protocol regarding couples on the base…" He trailed off as May glared at him. "Which we will go over after I tell you what Captain Rogers told us."

Clint smirked. "Did you drool? Tell me he drooled."

"Barton." Mack warned. Coulson turned to the screen. "As of right now, there are no Avengers registered as the enhanced members, except for Dr. Banner, sided with Cap and the Hulk took off before Bruce had a chance to register."

"Any news on him?" Clint asked.

"No." Coulson said. "And frankly I think Cap hopes it stays that way. Having the Hulk enter the conflict is nothing short of a disaster."

"Unless he's on our side." Clint pointed out.

"Ray Palmer registered. As for the Defenders, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage are unaccounted for and Hellcat's unenhanced so she didn't have to register."

"Jessica and Matt were siding with us." Clint said. "Luke didn't want any trouble and claimed he didn't want to pick a side, but I think he was leaning in our favor."

"As for Team Flash…" Coulson continued. "The Flash and Vibe are unaccounted for, but Firestorm was registered." He pulled up the registry and Clint was horrified to see both Ronnie and Professor Stein on the list.

"WHAT?" Clint asked. "He…they…Firestorm was on our side."

"From what I understand they didn't have a choice." Coulson said, gravely. "ARGUS has mobilized as the government's enforcer of the Enhanced Person and Alien Registration Act or EPARA as they're calling it. Waller captured one half of Firestorm and refused to let them merge until they registered."

Clint felt his hands clench.

"It gets worse." Mack said.

"How could this possibly get worse?" Clint asked.

"Sara Lance registered." Mack pulled up Sara's name. The registry had a picture of her in and out of costume along with her abilities, both combat and the Canary Cry.

"We know." Clint said. "She and her sister have been driving Felicity up the wall because they're on opposing sides." He paused. "She…lost someone she cared about in a rogue Inhuman attack about a year and a half ago. She's been pretty against them ever since."

"And Static Shock has gone missing."

"Great." Clint covered his face. "So basically the only people on our side we can account for are Cap, Barnes, Falcon, Black Canary, and the people here." He frowned. "What about the rest of Team Arrow?"

"None of them are enhanced, so they weren't affected." Coulson said.

"And the Hawks? What about Constantine?" Coulson shook his head. "Ant Man?" Clint said hopefully. "Wasp?"

"As of right now, we don't know." Coulson said. "Maria's working with Stark and spying on him for us."

Clint arched an eyebrow. Steve hadn't informed anyone else of that particular aspect of the plan. "That's pretty underhanded. It's definitely something I would have suggested, but It sounds to noble to be Rogers' idea."

"It was Barnes who suggested it." Mack said.

"Oh well that explains it." Clint smirked.

"Are they really…?" Coulson trailed off embarrassed as Clint shot him a disapproving look. "Why Phil Coulson, I am shocked. That is a man's private life you're butting into." He paused. "But they totally are." He shot Coulson an innocent look. "Jealous, Phil?"

Coulson sighed. "You make one or two design suggestions on a suit and suddenly you're branded for life."

"It was more than one or two." Clint smirked. "I need to go to the lab, Bobbi and Felicity are there and either they've killed each other or they're best friends…neither of which works well for me." He left the office.

Mack crossed his arms. "I am seriously rethinking my decision to not punch him in the face."

"Get him after the crisis is over." May said.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity groaned. "Everything hurts." She winced as Clint rubbed her shoulders.

"You did great." He said, giving her neck a kiss.

"I got my ass kicked." Felicity glared at the wall of their room in the Playground. "And Bobbi and Daisy were going easy on me."

"It's your first time using your powers." Clint wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think anyone expected you to be perfect on the first time." Felicity relaxed into his hold. "You looked pretty hot flinging around that water." He teased.

"Uh huh." Felicity hummed, wincing slightly as she settled against him. She closed her eyes. Her entire body felt drained. Her limbs were shaky. The testing had been ruthless. After taking blood samples, FitzSimmons had moved her to a training area and had her hurl water with different salt content, temperatures, and chemical compounds in it in order to defend herself while Daisy and Bobbi attacked her. The point was to see how she reacted under pressure and to test her self defense skills. Bobbi and Daisy had begun gently, but the second they'd realized that she could fight the gloves had come off. Felicity had to draw on everything Natasha and Digg had taught her to stand a chance against the two women…then Melinda May had shown up and Clint had dropped into the middle of the gym and declared the testing over. "I'm kinda glad you stopped it when you did." Felicity admitted.

:"Yeah, May would have destroyed you." Clint murmured. "Not." He said quickly when Felicity turned to glare at him. "That that's anything to be ashamed of. She was the last agent to be personally trained by Director Carter and she was Natasha's SO."

"Nat had an SO?" Felicity asked, snorting with amusement. There was something unbelievable about anyone giving orders to the former assassin. Clint grimaced.

"When I first brought her into SHIELD she didn't trust anyone…and no one trusted her. She refused to have an SO who couldn't beat her. May showed up at the gym one day and told her, 'show me that I'm not wasting my time'. They took it to the mats and went 2 rounds, both draws. They kinda just…clicked. They were on the same badass frequency. Even after Natasha cleared the examination and became a fully fledged agent who didn't need supervising she and May still trained together." He grimaced. "May went through a tough time a while back in Bahrain and Nat was the one person who understood because of all the shit she went through in the Red Room…just like she was there for me after Budapest." Clint broke off. An uncomfortable silence fell. Felicity hung her head. This entire situation was so messed up. The act had turned friend against friend. Natasha had been the only family Clint had and she'd been one of Felicity's closest allies in the Tower when the boys got too out of hand. It was painful to think that, no matter the outcome of this mess, there was no way to go back to the way it was before.

"I miss her too." She whispered. Clint nodded. They stayed that way until a knock came at the door. Clint glared.

"Go away unless you want to be witness to some indecent exposure." He said.

"Clint." Felicity shook her head, she made to stand, but Clint didn't let her up.

"I'll get it, you rest." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Then he walked over to the door and wrenched it open and growled "what?" only to be overrun by FitzSimmons rushing inside. Simmons holding a tablet and Fitz a tray with food.

"We know how it works!" Simmons was bouncing excitedly. Fitz nodded his agreement.

"We were analyzing the water as Felicity was training and we know how her abilities work." He handed Felicity the tray he was holding. "Here, you'll need to refuel, you've drained a lot of your energy."

"Really?" Felicity's hands flew to her mouth. "I didn't notice." Fitz smiled at the sarcasm. Felicity turned to Simmons. "The abilities?" She asked, grabbing a sandwich from the plate on the tray and taking a bite.

"You can control water molecules and their movement." Jemma said. "Which means that you can do more than throw around liquid. You can freeze it!"

"Turn it into water vapor!" Fitz grinned. ""Or potentially move the water inside living beings."

"So…blood bending too?" Miles had just entered the room.

"It's not bending…it's molecule manipulation." Jemma looked horrified at Miles' over simplification of Felicity's abilities.

"Actually." Fitz said, petting Lucky. "That might not be too far off from what she can do." He paused as Jemma raised an eyebrow. "It was a very good show." He said, shrugging. "Hey, since pets are allowed on the base now do you think we could get a monkey?"

"Fitz." Jemma sighed.

"Right." Fitz said. "Sorry, focusing. We're going to test all that and see if you can form the water into shapes and-"

"As fascinating as these powers are." Clint interrupted. "I'm pretty sure you can wait until tomorrow to 'science' and test them." He urged the scientists towards the door. "Geez, it's like herding younger nicer looking Tony and Bruce." He grumbled as the two protested. "Out or I show you how I earned my reputation as a badass." He slammed the door and turned and looked at Felicity and Miles who were laughing. "What?"

Felicity shook her head. "You're adorable."

Clint crossed his arms and frowned at them. "I think you mean dangerous."

"Nah." Miles said. "Don't worry, your reputation is safe, you big softie."

"Softie?" Clint sputtered, looking between Miles and Felicity. "The two of you are on my list." He muttered.

"Oooo, so scary." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Barton." The wall panel activated and Coulson's voice came on the intercom. Clint sighed and tapped a few buttons.

"Phillip." He said.

"I need you and Felicity to come down to the office…." Coulson paused. "There's something you need to see."

Clint nodded, before turning to Felicity. "You up for this?" He asked. Felicity stood and nodded. Clint opened the door. "Miles, what are you waiting for?" He asked.

Miles hesitated. "The director didn't ask to see me."

"So?" Clint raised an eyebrow. "Whatever this is, it's probably important."

Felicity put her hand on his arm. "Come on."

Miles shook his head. "When we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

Sure enough, the first words out of Coulson's mouth when they arrived were to question Miles' presence.

"We don't have a habit of keeping things from our teammates." Clint responded. Coulson sighed.

"This isn't Avengers' Tower, Barton. This is SHIELD. We have protocol and-"

"And you know me well enough to know how I feel about protocol." Clint growled. "And that was even before Shieldra gate." He stared Coulson down. "Miles stays." Felicity could see the two men were settling down for a large argument.

"You have to realize that even if you have Miles leave, we'll tell him whatever it is you called us in here for." She said. Coulson looked at her, his eyes widening. "He's more than a teammate; he's family. And if we can't trust each other, then we might as well turn ourselves into the registration committee now. A house divided –"

"Cannot stand." Coulson finished. Shaking his head, he looked away and rubbed his temples. "I'm starting to see why you married him."

"You mean besides my good looks and natural magnetism?" Clint asked.

"Gross." Miles muttered.

Coulson activated the screen. "I need Barton for a covert mission. There's chatter of Inhumans being weaponized into a secret task force. The point of this task force would be to round up any Inhumans who are resisting registration and bring them to heel, using all necessary force."

Felicity felt her stomach churn. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "I think you know…Oracle."

Felicity's eyes met Clint's. While publically she was the liaison between the different superhero teams, her activity as the teams' official mission tech and hacker was a secret. In fact the only secret all the teams could agree on keeping. Clint let out a sigh of frustration at his former handler's ability to uncover intel.

"Of course you know." He grumbled.

"There were very few people in Stark's inner circle capable of that level of technological skill." Coulson explained. "Personally I think it's because Tony didn't like the competition."

"There's no competition." Clint said, putting his hand on Felicity's shoulder, a note of pride in his tone. "Felicity's better than him."

"Which is why we need you to help Daisy confirm the locale of this secret task force." Coulson said. "Then we're sending Barton, May, and Daisy in."

Clint nodded. "Fine, on one condition; Miles comes with me."

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "This is a little more difficult than simple New York street crime."

Clint crossed his arms. "Miles may be young, but he's one of the most talented heroes we've got on our side. You want stealth? He evaded us for a whole 2 weeks before we found him. And that was before he was trained by Captain America himself. Not to mention that he's been taught the ancient and most noble art of air vent travel by yours truly." He tilted his head.

Coulson crossed his arms. "Jet's wheels are up in 30 minutes. I suggest you suit up." He motioned towards the door. The three of them filed out. Daisy was waiting for them. "Felicity, there's a tech lab on board the jet." She grinned. "You're gonna love it." Felicity couldn't fight a grin; her earlier tiredness forgotten at the prospect of a mission. She followed Daisy to the jet. Bobbi was waiting for them.

"You coming too?" Felicity asked. Bobbi nodded.

"Piloting." She said. She then held up a syringe and injected it into Felicity's shoulder. "It's a stimulant. Don't worry, it won't hurt the baby, but you'll need all the energy you can get."

Felicity rubbed her arm. "I've handled dangerous situations running on empty before." She muttered.

"Yeah, well I highly doubt you've experienced a dangerous situation while recovering from your first real day using your superpowers. Plus you're pregnant. There's no telling how your body will react under stress and fatigue." She nodded at May who was coming up the ramp in a black tactical suit and followed her to the cockpit. Daisy led Felicity to the tech lab.

"Once we're airborne, we'll have full topographical view of the earth." Daisy explained. "These are the suspected sites where we think they're holding the Inhumans." She pulled up the map. As Felicity took in the first of the two locations she felt her heart clench.

"You don't need to run a search." She said as Clint and Miles came into the lab in full gear. Clint came up behind her and squinted at the screen.

"Is that?" He asked, tapping the map. Felicity nodded in response. "Fuck." He groaned.

May, who'd just come out of the cockpit with Bobbi behind her, frowned at the screen. "It's an abandoned island in the North China Sea called-"

"Lian Yu." Felicity finished. "It's also where…" she looked nervously at Clint, unsure how much she should say. "According to Constantine it's a conduit for some serious bad juju. Something about ley lines and negative convergence."

"Ley lines?" Bobbi said skeptically.

"I didn't believe it either, but…bad things have happened on that island." Felicity said. "And ARGUS is currently using it as a high security prison…" She trailed off and looked at Clint in horror. "Trickshot's there." Clint ground his teeth.

Bobbi looked at him in surprise. "You caught Barney?" she said softly. Clint nodded.

"And I thought we'd gotten rid of him for good." He growled. "I guess that's what comes of trusting Queen."

"ARGUS is leading the Inhuman roundup, it stands to reason that they could use it as some sort of training ground." Daisy said.

"It's already ready-made." Felicity said bitterly. "The whole island is a mine field…literally and there's sharks in the water surrounding it and-" She trailed off. "It's not the place to plan an island vacation." She shivered, drawing her arms around herself. Clint put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"So we're going to this island." May said. "Everybody strap in. Daisy, Felicity, as soon as you can, scan the island so we can have an idea of what we'll encounter."

They all did as she instructed. Felicity squeezed Clint's hand as the jet took off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whatever happens." Clint said before leaving the jet. "Do not follow us. You hear?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Got it." She said, gripping his hand. "Be careful." She whispered.

"I always am." Clint replied smugly. Felicity raised her eyebrows, indicating her disbelief. Turning to Miles she said,

"Make sure he comes back in one piece."

"Hey!" Clint exclaimed, pulling her into his arms and looking down at her, his expression hurt.

"He's the responsible adult." Felicity countered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"He's 16." Clint grumbled, leaning down for another one.

"That says more about you than it does about me." Miles smirked. Clint gave him the finger. Felicity smacked his chest. He just smiled and picked her up, spinning her around. "I'm going to kick some bad guy ass, then you and I are to have some responsible adult fun." He kiss her. Felicity let out one of her little squeaks, then clutched his shoulders.

"Pregnant on a full stomach, hon." Felicity said. Clint put her down quickly.

Miles snorted as he moved forward and gave Felicity a hug. "We'll be back in no time."

The jet landed in an open field. Daisy and Felicity had assured them that there were no people in it and it was, in fact, deserted. Daisy, May, Clint and Miles got off. The jet cloaked and took off.

"We do the rest on foot." May said.

"Felicity's scans of the island show that there's a weird heat signature underneath the surface." Daisy said. They had entered a dense wooded area. "So they've expanded the original underground facility. There's a hatch in the woods we should be able to access and enter."

"Wait." Miles said, holding up a hand to block Clint. He climbed one of the trees and sat on one of the larger branches.

"What's he doing?" May asked.

Clint smiled. "We call it his Spidey-Sense. He can tell if there's danger ahead."

"And the island full of government agents who probably want to capture him wasn't enough to activate it?" May sounded skeptical. Clint shook his head.

"The threat usually needs to be more direct than that." He explained.

"Mines." Miles whispered over the coms. "There's one three steps in front of Daisy and one directly in front of Clint."

May knelt and stared at the ground in front of Clint. Then she straightened up and nodded. "Good job, Spiderman."

Miles jumped from tree to tree, directing them safely through the minefield.

"There's an opening about 3 feet in front of you." Felicity's voice came over the coms.

"Thanks Squeaky." Clint said, "we're going dark."

"There's a camera attached to the front of your suit. Turn it on so it records the inside of the facility."

Clint nodded. "Roger." He paused before adding. "I'll see you in a bit." He shut off his com and clicked on the camera. May had a knowing look in her eyes.

"What?" Clint grumbled.

"You'll be fine." May said. "Or else she'll get you for it."

"Nice to see you've retained your ability to comfort others in times of anxiety." Clint muttered. "Everybody ready?" He knelt and grabbed the opening of the hatch on the forest floor, pulling it up. Everybody tensed, but nothing happened. Miles went in first.

"All clear." He said. Clint jumped down next with May right behind and Daisy going last, closing the hatch behind them. Miles crawled on the ceiling, attaching small chips to the security cameras as he went.

"Felicity designed them." Clint explained to May and Daisy. "They'll run the footage through a continuous loop so we won't be recorded. If anyone looks at the feed, all they'll see is an empty hallway." He beamed with pride as he ducked into the next hall and shot an arrow tipped with one of the chips into the camera at the end of the hall.

"You are so whipped." May muttered as she walked into the hall. "We should split up."

"That sounds like the kind of thing someone says right before the monster shows up in a horror movie." Miles chimed in from the ceiling. May gave him a blank stare. "Hey." He shrugged. "As the black guy in this adventure I have a right to be worried."

May sighed. "Teams of two, one enhanced person per duo."

"I got Spidey." Clint said. "And don't worry, if we see a monster I'll be sure to push you in front of it to save my skin." He smiled up at Miles

Miles rolled his eyes and jumped down. "As if Felicity would ever forgive you." He grumbled. Holding out a handful of Felicity's chips he gave them to Daisy. She shook her head.

"You've got your way of fixing the cameras," Daisy held up her wrist. "I have mine." She winked before going off in the opposite direction with May.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Might I remind you that we're on a mission?" He watched with amusement as Miles shook himself and tore his eyes away from the corner where Daisy had disappeared.

"She's too old and she's dating that Lincoln guy." Miles sighed before pocketing the chips and jumping back up.

"Nothing like positivity to see you through." Clint muttered, pulling an arrow from his quiver and loading it. "Stay sharp."

They rounded another corner and still met no one.

"This feels funny." Clint mumbled.

"I know, right?" Miles said, crawling forward. "Why build this super-secret facility, then have no one guard…" They turned another corner only to be met by a line of 10 ARGUS agents. "Ah…spoke too soon."

Clint noted the fancy, advanced electric guns and smirked. This was going to be good.

"By order of the United States Government." The front one said. "Surrender."

"I don't know if you noticed?" Clint said, "But we are in Kansas anymore….or anything that shares the same continent as Kansas." He held up his bow. "You're out of your jurisdiction, buddy." He shot the arrow and an electromagnetic pulse shorted out the soldiers' weapons. "That's the thing with modern technology." He said "It'll always break when you need it the most." He cracked his neck as the soldiers looked down at their weapons in shock. "It's butt kicking time."

He ran at the soldiers as Miles shot a web and swung at them. The fight took less than 4 minutes.

"That's all of them?" Miles asked.

"Yup." Clint said, knocking out the last one. "They just don't make government agents the way they used to." He patted one of the ARGUS agents on the head. "You wouldn't last 2 seconds in SHIELD; Romanov would have had you for breakfast." He looked at the door in front of them. "Interesting." He said. "There must be something pretty important beyond here for this many people to guard it." He frowned, pressing his hand against the door. "Huh, that can't be right."

Miles came down. "They're…pulsing." He pressed his hand to the door. "This entire section of the wall is in flux."

Clint pulled out a bomb arrow. "We do this the hard way." He took a few steps back. "Miles, behind me.'

"Sounds like a plan." Miles said, ducking behind Clint. Clint let the arrow fly. The door exploded open. He pulled another arrow out of his quiver.

"Sense anything?" He asked Miles as they approached.

"No." Miles said. They stepped inside the room. In the center there was a huddled figure, curled up in a fetal position on the ground.

"Wally." Clint breathed as he recognized the young speedster. He knelt next to the huddled mass. "Wally." He shook him. "Kid Flash."

"Don't….call me that." Wally groaned, turning over. He was badly beaten and though his advanced healing was taking affect, his face was still puffy and swollen.

"Couldn't you just vibrate out of here?" Clint frowned, surveilling the extent of the damage. There was a broken rib and his wrist was sprained.

"No." Wally said. "The walls are…moving. I can't find the frequency to vibrate my molecules because they keep changing and it's hard to concentrate when I feel like I need a full body cast. It's like they built it for me."

Clint felt a twist in his gut. "This cell wasn't for you." He stood and looked around. "The walls are moving too fast."

"Thanks." Wally took the hand Miles offered him and stood. "This is definitely the time to remind me that I can only drive at the speed of sound and that they captured me as some kind of consolation prize." He blinked, horror dawning on his face. "Iris, they took her."

"No…" Miles said. "She's fine. We've been running searches to make sure anyone connected with an enhanced person is okay. Your family is safe."

"Cozy catch up later." Clint growled. "Wally, who else is here?"

"There's a ton of cells, each specially calibrated like this one." Wally said. "I don't know."

Clint felt his anger rising. "Then we break down every damn door in this facility until we find an answer." He left the cell with the other two trailing behind him. They walked in silence. Suddenly Miles clutched his temple. "There's another group of soldiers around that bend.

"Good." Clint said, his eyes flashing. "I need something to pummel."

* * *

May and Daisy took down a group of soldiers. "Do you think they knew we were coming?" Daisy asked, blasting one of the men with a tremor.

"No." May said, kicking one in the throat. "We would have met them earlier; they're just as surprised as we are." She knocked out the last one. "They're guarding that door." Daisy nodded and held up her hand. Sending out a tremor, she blasted the door down.

"Age before beauty." She quipped, making a mock bow and motioning for May to enter. May rolled her eyes and walked in, icer raised.

"Clear." She said. "Daisy…you might want to see this."

Daisy came in, hands raised. In the center of the room was what appeared to be a large birdcage. There was glass between the bars and it was glowing, creating some type of force field which kept the two inhabitants suspended in the center.

"Is that?" Daisy said.

"Hawkman…and Hawkgirl." May said.

At the sound of their voices Hawkgirl looked up. "They captured him when he tried to defend me. A couple thousand years of reincarnation and he still hasn't learned that I can take care of myself." She grimaced at Hawkman, her face a mixture of exasperation and affection. She winced. "They broke our wings. I couldn't fly us out."

"We'll get you down." Daisy said, "Cover your eyes." Aiming a hand at the cage, she send a vibration to shatter the glass. It broke, pieces falling to the ground. The two hawks falling to the ground, Hawkman grunted while Hawkgirl let out a shriek.

"Sorry." Daisy said, rushing over to help them.

"Static." Hawkgirl said, standing. "Static was here too." Her wings were ruined, burned and broken. Daisy covered her mouth. "I can't retract them until they heal.' She said, pulling up Hawkman, his wings in a similar state of ruination.

"Do you know where they're holding Static?" May asked.

"No." Hawkgirl said. They left the cell, turning a corner and running into Miles, Clint and Kid Flash.

"Kendra." Kid Flash said. "What happened?"

"They ambushed us while we were in human form." Kendra said. "We barely had time to spread our wings." She turned and showed him her wings. "They did the same to Carter."

"What were they keeping you in?" Clint asked.

Daisy frowned. "That's a very specific question."

"A birdcage." Kendra said. "With a force-field."

Clint's expression turned stony.

"What are you thinking?" May said.

"You don't want to know." Clint grumbled.

"Static's here somewhere." Kendra told him. Clint nodded.

"It'll be easier if we split up. Spiderman, take the injured out of the facility and take them to the rendezvous point. Quake, Agent May and I are going to find Static, then blow this joint."

Miles nodded. He put Hawkman's other arm over his shoulder and led him, Hawkgirl, and Wally out.

"When you say blow this joint….?" Daisy said.

"We destroy every cell in here." Clint growled. "I don't want a single one left."

* * *

They went from hall to hall. There were tons of empty cells, each appearing to be specifically created with a different enhanced person in mind. There was one for Cap, a magnet plated one clearly meant for Bucky, and one for….

"This one is for Miles." Clint said, his gut twisting. "The bombs in the walls would overwhelm his spidey sense and drive him crazy." He clenched his fist. "FUCK." He growled.

"Barton." May said.

"Who ever built these cells needed insider intel on the different abilities of the enhanced members they were meant for." Clint said.

"We need to find Static." May said. "Plan your vengeance later."

"Already found him." Daisy's voice came from another room. "And I could use the help taking on the welcoming committee."

Clint shot an arrow into the wall, blowing up the bombs and pulled May behind him as the bombs in the walls exploded. He attacked the ARGUS agents who were going after Daisy. A few minutes later they wrenched the door to Static's cell open. He was ankle deep in water. He looked up as they walked in.

"Thank goodness you're here." He said.

"How did they get you?" Daisy asked as she used her powers to break off his shackles.

"Gear." Vergil said mournfully. "He's…he registered." He looked at the ground. "He wanted me to do it too, I refused and…ARGUS showed up." He looked around. "The rest is history."

"Water?" May asked.

"Neutralizes my powers." Vergil explained.

"Let's get out of here." Clint said, leading the way out of the cell. They walked through the halls, Vergil looked at the smoldering remains of what had previously been the cell destined to hold Miles.

"I see I missed the party." He commented.

"And we were just having the time of our lives." Clint muttered.

"There's no one else here." May said. "I thought you said this island held prisoners."

"It did." Clint growled. "But apparently ARGUS moved the supervillains to make room for the heroes."

They'd made it to the hatch. "Alright, everyone up and out." Daisy said.

* * *

The jet landed on the beach. Felicity ran out and jumped into Clint's arms. He had an angry, distant look in his eyes. He squeezed her nuzzling her hair.

"What happened?" She said, looking at the other heroes that followed him.

"They've been keeping them locked up in cells." Clint said.

"Specialized cells." May said, "Get aboard, we'll brief once we've put about a hundred miles between us and here."

When they got into the lab, Clint handed Felicity his body cam. She plugged it into the computers and began reviewing the footage as the jet took off.

"I contacted Lincoln." Daisy said. "He's going to meet us as soon as we land to get someone to have a look at those wings."

"Static's in decent shape, we should drop him off with Cap." May said. "They're going to need all hands on deck to help move the families of the enhanced. ARGUS has made it clear they're not above harming people to get to their goals."

Their conversation faded into the background has Felicity took in the sight of the specialized cell Wally had been kept in. Her hands flew to her mouth. "No." She murmured. Clint came to stand behind her.

"They're pretty awful." He said.

Felicity turned to Kendra. "Your cell…was it a birdcage with an internal forcefield?"

Kendra nodded. "How did you know?"

"Because I know who designed them." Felicity glared at the footage. "It was…a really long time ago. Long before the act had even been brought up in congress. A group of us were in the lab at the Tower. Cisco and Caitlin were visiting from Central City and Ray was on a video conference from Starling. I don't know how we got there, but suddenly Tony asked what any of us would do if the Avengers ever went rogue. He was working on the Hulk buster suit and he suggested we design contingency plans for the other enhanced people we knew." Felicity shook her head. "He started making suggestions and…most of them were horrible." She glanced at Kendra's wings and bit her lip. "We laughed it off and told him to shut up. I thought he'd given up on it." She pointed to the screen where the video footage showed Clint entering the cell meant for Miles. "These are his designs."

"There's another problem." May said. "These cells weren't built over night. The act passed 3 days ago. Which means…"

"Stark would have had to be planning this with ARGUS for a while in order to have the facility fully functional in time for the act to pass." Clint growled.

Felicity looked around at her friends and hung her head. "I should have seen this coming." She mumbled.

"No." Clint pressed her against him. "This is on Tony, not on you. There's no way you could have known-"

"Don't you get it?" Felicity pulled away. "It was staring us in the face the whole time. The Hulkbuster armor was the beginning and we all signed off on it as a good idea. Tony took that to mean that he could build anything to trap any one of us."

She sat next to Daisy and tried to forget the image of the cell meant for Miles. Clint sat across from her. Worry was etched onto his face, but he knew her well enough to let her cool down before broaching it. The jet made its way back to the Playground.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD**

* * *

Felicity was still angry after the debrief with Coulson. Clint waited until they were safely in their quarters before broaching the subject.

"Darlin' there's no way you could have known." He said softly.

"Wasn't there?" Felicity asked. "Tony was supposed to be our friend. The amount of time and resources that a facility like that required means that he was planning this for months and all the while he was living in the same tower as us. He was helping Miles with his math homework while simultaneously building a cell designed to drive him insane." She began crying. Clint pulled her into his arms, knowing exactly how she was feeling but completely lost as to how to comfort her.

"I don't want you going in the field anymore." He murmured hoarsely after Felicity had soaked the front of his tactical suit with her tears.

"Okay." She said softly, both of them thinking the same thing; as long as they kept Felicity's Inhuman status a secret from Tony and those who supported him, they wouldn't have to face the possibility of a specially designed cell for her and their child.

"Kinda feel insulted, though." Clint said, rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back to comfort her.

"What?" She sniffed, taking off her glasses to wipe her eyes.

"There was no cell for me." Clint explained. "I get it; I don't actually have real superpowers, but come on. I'm dangerous, right?"

Felicity blinked before breaking into a smile. "So dangerous." She murmured. "You ridiculous man." She kissed his neck.

"Mmhmm." Clint hummed.

"I love you." She continued.

"Sounds about right." Clint smirked as Felicity playfully shoved his chest. Keeping his arms around her he walked backwards, leading them to the bed. "Can I just say" He added, sitting down on the edge of the bed, his hands falling to Felicity's waist. "How awesome I am at making you smile even when the world's falling to chaos? I mean-"

"Clint." Felicity interrupted, straddling his lap and pulling off her shirt. "Shut up."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned as she pushed him down and began removing his tactical suit.

* * *

"Well." Bobbi said, looking at the screen. "It's official. Despite popular wishes for the opposite outcome, little Clint Barton Jr will be arriving into this world." She pointed at the ultra sound. "And Hunter owes me 5 dollars."

Felicity covered her mouth and leaned back against Clint, tears falling from her eyes when she heard the heartbeat.

"A boy?" Clint asked, chocked up. Bobbi nodded. She and Jemma had become Felicity's doctors since it was too risky to seek an outside Ob/Gyn.

"Looks like you're getting a little brother, Miles." Felicity said, looking over at Miles who was sitting in the corner. Miles cleared his throat and wiped his eyes.

"I'll leave you guys to get acquainted." Bobbi said, putting away the ultrasound equipment and cleaning up Felicity's abdomen. "BTW, Bobbi is a nice name. Just throwing it out there." She grinned before leaving the three of them with the image of the ultrasound and the sound of the baby's heart.

"We should…find a way to tell my mom." Felicity whispered, but she knew as she said it that it was only a pipe dream. Donna Smoak was in hiding with the other families of superheroes. After they'd destroyed the facility on Lian Yu, ARGUS had tried to retaliate by making covert moves against them. Nothing lethal, Detective West had been taking off the Metahuman task force. Virgil's family's house had been bugged and Donna had been brought in for questioning. The message was clear; we can access them, we can hurt them, make a move against us and we will. Cap and Coulson mobilized and managed to safely get everyone out of the country. They were living in Hank Pym's compound on Corto Maltese, a country with no extradition treaty. Communication with the compound was reserved for emergencies only to avoid the possibility of a signal being intercepted by Tony.

"Hey." Clint nudged her shoulder. "This isn't forever. Donna's going to be a normal overbearing, interfering grandma to junior. In the meantime…" He grinned. "Wanna go tell Coulson?"

Coulson gave them a warm smile. "Congratulations." He said. Clint frowned.

"I was expecting horror and screams." He muttered.

"And the fact that I'm not is driving you crazy." Coulson grinned as he gave Felicity a hug.

Clint gasped. "You're evil." Coulson pulled away, and looked at Clint. Clint held up his arms.

"Give me some suga." He said. Coulson sighed.

"As if one Barton wasn't enough." He grumbled, as he hugged him. "It just had to be a boy."

"I resent the implication that any daughter I might create would be anything but a rambunctious little hell raiser." Clint smirked. "Get with the times Coulson, women can be just as bad as we are."

"I'm happy for you both." Coulson said as he pulled away. "You have no idea how good this pregnancy has been for morale around here. It gives us something to fight for." He cleared his throat. "We have a briefing in 2 hours."

Clint and Felicity left the office, Clint holding Felicity's hand and swinging it back and forth; wearing his "thinking face". Felicity put her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He murmured. "Just thinking about the fact that Phil's basically the only real father figure I had."

Felicity smiled. "Come on." She pulled him towards the rec room. "I think I heard Hunter say something about possible movie marathon going on in the rec room today."

Clint opened the door and stepped inside. The room was pitch black. "Uh, you sure, Squeaky? It's looks pretty emp-"

"SURPRISE!" The team shouted as someone clicked on a light. Felicity yelped and Clint pull a knife from a hidden holster in his belt, pushing her behind him.

"Calm down, mate." Hunter said. "It's just cake."

Clint exhaled and relaxed his stance. "You don't throw a surprise party for an assassin without warning them first." He muttered.

"Oh right." Daisy snorted. "Because I'm sure your little pocket knife would be super effective against a room full of SHIELD agents and 2 Inhumans." Lincoln smiled apologetically as he handed Felicity as slice of cake.

"You're right. Those do sound like unfair odds." Clint said solemnly. "…for you."

"Shut up and eat your cake, Barton before I decide to test out that scenario." May shoved a slice of cake at him before turning to Felicity. "So, a boy?"

Felicity nodded.

"Congratulations." She smirked. "Expect lots of belly touching from Hunter."

"Hey." The ex mercenary glared at her. "Although, if you guys ever do need a babysitter, my schedule in 4 months is wide open." He said to Felicity. "Call me."

"So you can have him throwing knives by the time he's potty trained?" Bobbi asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bob." Hunter said.

"Yeah." Clint agreed. "This is my kid we're talking about. Archery first, knives second."

"And neither of those until after he's gone to college." Felicity said. "Go ahead, Hunter." She sighed as she noted his furtive glances at her stomach.

"Sorry." He murmured, holding out his hand and placing on her abdomen. Then his eyes widened. "He moved. I think he's waving at me."

"That or he tried to kick you." Bobbi suggested. Hunter ignored her and looked wistfully down at Felicity's stomach.

"I want one." He declared. "Bob?" He turned around.

"No." Bobbi said.

"But-"

"Absolutely not." Bobbi grabbed his arm and tugged him away.

"You never let me have anything fun." Hunter groaned.

"It's a baby, not a jet pack." Bobbi sighed and mouthed an apology at Felicity.

"You didn't let me have that either!" Hunter whined.

Clint led Felicity over to the couch then turned and looked at Miles, scrutinizing his expression.

"Clint," Felicity said slowly. "What are you are you doing?"

"Checking for signs of weakness." He explained. "AaHA!" He said as Miles flinched. "This was you."

"What?" Miles said innocently.

"You planned this and organized it all under my nose without tipping me off." Clint grinned. "I'm proud of you."

"You guys are so weird." Felicity muttered as they fist bumped.

Hours later, Coulson began the briefing.

"Dr. Banner's been found." He said.

A tense silence fell over the room. If Bruce was still on Tony's side it could have disastrous ramifications for anyone who was anti registration.

"Where?" May asked

"Wakanda." Coulson said. "Hill says he contacted Stark to tell him he's staying put. It's best for both sides that he doesn't get involved."

There was a murmur of agreement from the assembled team.

"Wakanda is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Coulson continued. "Its king has agreed to shelter any Inhumans who want asylum. He's also petitioned the UN to declare the act a human rights violation. Cap's sending Nelson and Murdock over to help them build a legal case. We're going to send them the footage from the base on Lian Yu…and someone who can serve as an expert witness." He glanced at Felicity.

"Me." Felicity said.

"Is that really necessary?" Clint growled "She's 5 months pregnant."

"Wakanda has some of the best medical personnel and facilities in the world." Jemma chimed in.

"She'd be a personal guest of the king." Coulson explained. "She can authenticate that the designs for the cells came from Stark and she's got the public profile, from working with the Avengers, so people trust her."

Clint crossed his arms and glared. "What if the king decides after she gets there that he doesn't like Inhumans and giftwraps her to Tony?"

"He won't" Coulson said

"What makes you so sure?" Clint growled.

"Among other things, T'Challa is an honorable man." Coulson said. "Dr. Banner is also a guest at the palace and-"

"That's not convincing me." Clint said. "The last time I saw Bruce he was standing next to Stark getting ready to register."

"Right before the Hulk stopped him and saved your life." Felicity pointed out.

"Which is why I trust Hulk, not Bruce." Clint said, turning and looking at her incredulously. "He told Tony you were pregnant. You know that Stark uses information as weapons. Can you imagine-"

"Yes." Felicity's temper flared. "Yes I can. Do you honestly think I don't know how serious this is? That I'm taking this lightly?"

"That's not what I meant." Clint sighed.

"I'm the one carrying this baby, so believe me; I'm making him my priority." She stood and glared at him, her voice getting louder. "Which is why I'm doing what will make the world a safe place where he can live without being afraid of persecution." She looked around. "Being here means being in constant fear of Tony finding us, at least in Wakanda he'd have to violate international law."

Clint stood. "We shouldn't separate, it's not…" He glanced around. He clearly had other reasons, but didn't want to share them in front of the assembled team _. I don't want our kid to start out his life not knowing me._ He signed. Felicity winced. She knew how much being a father meant to Clint. He wanted to be there for their family because of the terrible way his father had treated him.

 _I know_. She signed back. _I love you and I want nothing more than to have us be together when he's born so I can tear your hair out during labor for doing this to me_. "If I help T'Challa build a case against the law, there might be an end to this. We can go home."

Clint was about to respond when the, there might be an end to this. . d of persecution. nd ession. base's alarm went off. Coulson ran to the computer lab to see any incoming information.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked, following him in behind Jemma, May, Daisy, Clint, and Mack.

"Hill's been made." Coulson explained "May, Barton, Johnson get on a jet and bring her in. Felicity, try to deflect whatever Stark throws at her.

Felicity nodded. Giving Clint a kiss on the cheek as he rushed out before activating the computers and hacking into the jet Maria was flying. "It's Felicity, how can I…" she trailed off as about a hundred heat signatures showed up behind Maria's jet. "Director, he's sent the Iron Legion after her."

"How many?" He asked.

Felicity bit her lip. "All of them." She said weakly, before steeling her resolve. "Maria, we've got an extraction team on the way, just hang tight and-"

"Felicity." Maria said softly. "All you'll do is put them in danger."

"We're coming to get you." Coulson insisted.

"Listen to me." Maria said. "Stark's after me because I stole a file on something that, if he's successful, will change the entire balance of power in his favor. It'll probably only take him an afternoon to replace the information I stole, but I needed you to know. I'm sending you the files now."

A file transfer began. When it was complete Maria sighed heavily. "It's been an honor working with all of you."

"Maria, NO." Felicity watched in horror as she swung the jet around and attacked the Iron Legion directly. There was the sound of explosions then the line went dead.

Felicity was staring at the screen. "Maria." She said softly. Coulson's expression was drawn, pale and angry. "May." He rasped. "Turn your jet around. Use evasive maneuvers to make sure you aren't followed."

"Understood, Director." May's voice was hushed.

Felicity kept staring blankly at the screens. She was still sitting there frozen, when Clint and the others came back in. Clint rushed to her and put his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him. Angry tears fell from his eyes.

"What the hell was so important to Stark that he was willing to kill for it?" May asked.

"Whatever's on that file." Felicity said. "Is coming with me when I go to Wakanda." She looked at Clint who grimaced, but nodded.

"Maria's sacrifice has to mean something." He said.

Coulson nodded before opening the file. Everyone crowded closer to read. It looked like the schematics for a new fleet of robots with one word at the top:

Ultron.


	7. Chapter 7

The plane touched down in Wakanda. Clint had insisted on being the pilot, and Coulson had decided against refusing him. He fussed over Felicity, as they walked down the ramp. There was an official from the palace waiting for them who led them to a parked limo. They entered the car only to come face to face with Bruce Banner. He was sitting at the front of the limo, wringing his hands.

Clint glared at him. "We'll be taking a different car." He said, making to get out, but Felicity grabbed his arm and pulled him back, shaking her head. "Squeaky do I really need to remind you that he already spilled the beans on your pregnancy to Tony. We can't trust him."

"If he's here, I want to hear what he has to say." Felicity said.

"Can we at least hear it in an non enclosed space preferably on different continents?" Clint muttered. Felicity frowned at him before turning to Bruce. Clint sighed, then fixed Bruce with a menacing glare. "The only thing keeping me from punching you." He growled. "Is that I don't want you to go green."

"I wanted to apologize." Bruce said, looking at the floor of the car. He gave them a small grimace. "Thank you, Felicity for giving me a chance…it's good to see you again."

"Can't say the same." Clint crossed his arms as the limo started moving, driving away from the airport.

Bruce nodded grimly. "I've…had a while to think….about the choices I made and the side I chose." He said. "I was wrong and…the other guy was right."

Felicity glanced over at Clint, her incredulity mirrored in his eyes; both of them recognized the magnitude of Bruce's admission. He'd never given the Hulk any credit only ever referring to him as an uncontrollable monster; not a rational being.

"I'm going to keep myself out of the equation." Bruce said. "That's what I told Tony, anyway, but the truth is that I'm willing to volunteer whatever science help you and the rest of the anti-registration team might need." He bit his lip. "The other guy…" He paused and winced slightly before correcting himself. "Hulk has agreed to not make his presence known because he knows that it's the best way to avoid anyone getting hurt."

Felicity could see how much the experience had changed Bruce and she was willing to begin to forgive him; Clint was not as trusting.

"Maria's dead." He growled. "Is that your definition of no one getting hurt?"

Felicity gripped his arm. Clint needed to express his anger; he'd been trapping it in since Maria's death. She just didn't think provoking Bruce was the best idea. Especially since he was clearly on edge. Bruce saw her motion and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay, Felicity. I would never have put myself in a small car with you if I didn't think I could handle it." He looked Clint straight in the eye. "I let my fear of Hulk cloud my judgement and inform my decisions. I know I have no right to ask your forgiveness, and I don't expect you to trust me, but I will do everything I can to make sure that Maria didn't die for nothing." He closed his eyes. "She was my friend too."

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive to the palace. Pulling up in front of the steps, they got out and were led through large hallways to a sitting room.

"T'Challa apologizes for not greeting you personally." The servant was leading them said. "He's in a conference with his advisors discussing the best ways to use Wakanda's influence as a major exporter to pressure other countries to press sanctions against the US as long as the registration act stands." He bowed and left them in a large library which had large windows and a door leading out to the grounds. Felicity settled into one of the couches and winced at her feet. It was beginning to get more difficult to stand. She looked at her abdomen and ran her hands over it.

"What's he like?" she asked Bruce. "The king? And how should I greet him? Bow? Curtsy? I googled him and found only good things. He's supported large education initiatives for women, kept foreign governments from seizing control of Wakandian resources and helped his country have one of the highest literacy rates in the entire African continent while maintaining one of the lowest poverty rates."

Bruce gave her an amused look. "Sounds like you don't need me to tell you about him."

Just then, the doors of the garden opened and a young girl with a shock of white hair and bright blue eyes ran in. She couldn't be much older than 3 or 4 and she walked right up to Felicity and looked at her with wide curious eyes. Then she turned to Bruce and began talking to him in Wakandan. Bruce nodded and responded slowly, clearly still learning the language. The girl looked at Clint and grinned.

"Hawk Man." She said slowly, clapping her hands.

"No." Clint groaned. "Hawkeye. Why does everyone say that? do I have wings?"

Felicity smiled at the young girl. "I'm Felicity." She pointed to herself. "What's your name?"

"This is princess Nyota." Bruce said. "T'Challa's daughter." Nyota flashed him a bright smile before jumping on the couch next to Felicity. Holding out her hand towards her stomach, she pointed; tilting her head as though asking for permission. Felicity nodded and Nyota delightedly pressed her ear against it.

"Isn't Nyota Swahili?" Felicity asked Bruce. He frowned.

"I'm guessing you didn't do as much googling as you thought." He said.

"Insulting my wife is not in your best interest." Clint muttered, coming to stand behind Felicity.

"The queen is from Kenya." Bruce explained.

The baby moved slightly and Nyota grinned and giggled, falling off the couch in excitement. Looking up at Felicity from the floor she waved, her eyes going white. Outside the wind picked up and heavy rain drops began to fall.

"Nyota." An amused woman's voice chided. The owner of that voice was a tall woman with the same white hair and blue eyes as Nyota.

"Your majesty." Bruce inclined his head. Felicity made to get up while Clint bowed.

"Do not disturb yourself on my account." The queen smiled and put a gentle hand on Felicity's shoulder. Glancing outside, her eyes turned a glowing shade of white. The rain stopped and the clouds cleared; the sky turning its previous bright blue.

"I apologize for my daughter." The queen turned her attention back to them. "She is young and has not yet learned to master her abilities." She held out her arms and Nyota jumped to her feet and went to her, burying her head in her mother's stomach. "I am Ororo. Welcome to my home."

"The rainstorm was caused by…Nyota." Felicity said. "And you stopped it." It made sense now; if both the queen and princess were Inhuman than T'Challa's motivations for standing against the registration act were personal as well as moral. Any lingering doubts she had about trusting the king evaporated and a quick glance at Clint told her that he was thinking the same thing.

"You're Inhuman." He said. Ororo smiled, but shook her head.

"I am weather witch."

"Ah. Of course, how thoughtless of me for not knowing." Clint said.

"Clint." Felicity hissed, covering her face. He had the worst possible timing. "Do not sass our gracious royal hosts."

"Do not worry, Mrs. Barton." Ororo said. "Your husband's reputation precedes him." She shot an amused glance at Bruce. Clint gaped at him.

"Traitor." He mumbled.

"My powers are hereditary." Ororo continued. "Passed down from mother to daughter in my family. It is a long and proud heritage that lives on in me and my child." She twisted one of Nyota's flyaway curls around her fingers. "But it is because of our abilities that we understand the importance of standing against the Registration Act. If we allow such a law to stand, it is only a matter of time before the United States begins using its military influence to force other countries to fall in line with its policy on Inhumans." She gave Nyota a kiss on the head.

The door of the room opened and T'Challa entered. Tall, dark with the bearing of a warrior, his expression was calm and serious. He inclined his head slightly to Bruce, Clint, and Felicity before turning to his wife and daughter. Nyota ran across the room and jumped into his arms. For a second it seemed that she flew. Felicity blinked and looked over at Queen Ororo who winked. T'Challa's face broke into a smile as he looked at Nyota, then he turned to the others.

"Welcome to my home." T'Challa said. "I heard that you have information for me?"

Felicity handed him the drive which held the video from the facility. "This is footage of a bunch of holding cells that Tony created on Lian Yu to hold the Avengers and various other heroes." She grimaced. "He was also detaining Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Static Shock without their approval."

T'Challa nodded. "Thank you for bringing me this." He smiled. "When I spoke with director Coulson, he mentioned that you wanted asylum, Mrs. Barton."

Clint gripped Felicity's shoulder. She covered his hand with hers and nodded.

"I was with Tony when he…when he first designed these cells. I can confirm that he created them, Director Coulson thought it would be pertinent to your legal case." She explained. "There's something else." She laced her fingers through Clint's. "I'm Inhuman, and in all probability my child is too." She pressed her hand to her abdomen. T'Challa gave her a small calculating look, then smiled.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish." He looked at Clint. "And your husband as well."

"I'm needed at the front lines." Clint said, stiffly; clearly not wanting to leave Felicity.

"Have no fear, Hawkeye." T'Challa said. "I will care for and protect your wife and unborn son as if they were my own."

Clint nodded. "thanks….Black Panther."

Felicity's eyes popped out of her head. "WhAT?" She asked.

"He's Black Panther." Clint said, "what? Like you're the only one who can uncover someone's secret identity? Just because you're a genius doesn't mean that the lessor mortals can't get a win sometimes, Squeaky."

Felicity shook her head.

"We'll leave the two of you to your goodbyes." Ororo said, tugging her husband and daughter out of the room. Bruce excused himself, leaving Clint and Felicity alone.

"I don't want to go." Clint said. "I don't like the idea of you not being by my side, but I sure as hell don't want you on the same side of the ocean as Stark…not after all he's done."

Felicity pulled him close and held him tight. "Be safe, please."

Clint snorted. "darlin' who are you talking to?"

"Right." Felicity bit her lip. "Just…come back to me.

"Always." Clint said. "Even if I have to fight an army of robots….well another one, anyway." He looked down at Felicity's stomach. "And you…let your mom sleep for a while and stop making her want to eat weird things."

They stayed that way, looking out on the garden as the late afternoon sun cast shadows in the Wakandan jungle foliage.

"It's so beautiful here, you could almost forget the world is falling apart." Clint murmured.

"Almost." Felicity agreed, squeezing his hand.

* * *

"Cap's here." Miles met Clint as he walked off the jet back at the playground. Clint raised an eyebrow. Steve had wanted to keep the two bases separate in order to make sure that Tony wouldn't be able to wipe out the entire resistance at once. "Coulson wants you in the interrogation room." Miles continued. "I don't know anything else." He added loudly. Agent May, who was standing nearby, rolled her eyes at the young hero, and left the hangar. Clint waited for her to leave before rounding on Miles.

"What do you know?"

"He's got Na….Romanov with him." Miles said, stumbling over the unfamiliar formality and glancing nervously around the base. Clint stiffened, then nodded and went straight to the interrogation room. Coulson and Steve were standing, stone-faced, outside the room. Steve caught sight of him first.

"How's Felicity?" He asked.

"Settled." Clint said. "Though I'll feel a hell of a lot better when she's with me." He looked at the door. Coulson glanced at Miles and sighed.

"I suppose you know who's down there?" He said. Clint nodded.

"She showed up outside our base after…Agent Hill's passing." Steve faltered and cleared his throat. "You're the only one who knows her well enough to tell whether or not she's lying." He frowned; not being able to trust his friends must have been difficult for Steve, unlike Clint who was used to betrayal.

Clint nodded and took the tablet Coulson handed him. Opening the door, he went down the stairs. There was a separation between the cell and him; a wall. He knew that beyond that wall was his best friend and at one point, one of the only people in the world he would have trusted with his life. He grimaced and pushed a button, bringing down the separation. Natasha was sitting on the bed in the cell, looking at ease. She glanced up at the change in the cell, and gave him a sad smile.

"I figured they'd send you." She said. "Cap doesn't trust me anymore."

"Can you blame him?" Clint asked. Natasha shook her head.

"I wouldn't trust me." She said. "but then again, I don't trust anybody."

"That wasn't always true." Clint said.

Natasha gave him another regretful smile. "We live in strange times." She said, tilting her head. "How's Felicity?"

"She's good." Clint said.

"The baby?" Natasha asked. Clint looked at her silently. She nodded. "So no small talk then."

"Why are you here?" Clint asked.

"For Maria." Natasha said. "I knew she was a mole from the beginning." Clint wasn't surprised; as good as Maria had been, it would have been truly impressive if she'd managed to pull the wool over Natasha's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell Tony?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want any of you to get hurt." Natasha said. "I agreed with registration, but I…the writing's been on the wall for a while, so when I realized Maria was helping Coulson, I didn't tell Stark. I helped her." She paused, her expression hardening. Looking down the ground in front of her she closed her eyes. "It's my fault."

Clint tightened his grip on the tablet. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I found the Ultron program." Natasha said. "We agreed, in the interest of continuing the deception, that she should openly betray him to give you guys the information. I'd tip him off to make it look like I was a team player, but would actually continue passing on information." She closed her eyes. "I was going to wait about an hour before I told him, but Tony came into the lab earlier than he was supposed to. I tried stalling, but I couldn't make it look too obvious…So I made….a terrible judgment call and told him before she'd gotten far enough away." She looked up at Clint, and he could see the regret and guilt in her eyes. "I killed one of my only friends."

Clint stood frozen, he could see the hatred tearing Natasha up inside. He was all too familiar with the sensation. "A boy." He said, his voice rasping. "Felicity's having a boy." On the surface this remark might have appeared innocuous, but both of them were trained to understand how valuable the most minute details actually were. By telling her this information, he was telling her he'd forgiven her choices and trusted her.

Natasha bit her lip and nodded. "Hopefully he takes after his mother." She said, giving him a small smile. "Though his dad's not too bad."

Clint nodded. "It's not on you, Nat." he said softly. "Maria knew the risks. She would have made the same call if it had been you. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself." He glanced down at the tablet. "and now Coulson's going to kill me, but I'm lowering the boundary, because I really want to hug my best friend."

He pressed a few buttons and disabled the electric boundary. Stepping inside the cell, he pulled Natasha into a hug and allowed the tears he'd been holding back to fall. Natasha didn't bother with the showy emotional display, but Clint noted that she gripped him tighter than she usually would.

"A boy?" she asked when Clint pulled back. He coughed and nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Coulson's already shopping for property on other planets." He said. Natasha grinned.

"Where's Felicity? I want to apologize to her." She said. "And I wouldn't say no to one of her hugs."

Clint grimaced. "We had to move her to…a safehouse." He wasn't sure how much Coulson would want to divulge. Natasha snorted.

"I bet she was thrilled." She commented, knowing how much Felicity hated not being included in the action. She put her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. She can take care of herself."

"You have no idea." Clint muttered. She looked at him in confusion. He sighed. "She's Inhuman."

Natasha stiffened. "And you're sure Tony can't get to her?" she asked. Clint nodded. She nodded. "Good." She glanced at the door. "I'm guessing Coulson and Cap are waiting for you."

"You too." Clint said, putting his hand on her back to lead her to the stairs. She shook her head and pulled away, sitting back on the bed.

"I don't think I've established enough trust to go back out there." She said, giving him a small smile. "You look tired. Send Cap and Phil down here and I'll tell them everything I know."


	8. Chapter 8

"So Nat's back." Felicity said, sitting on a chair in the medical facility in the palace. Bruce nodded.

"T'Challa told me." He said. An awkward silence fell as they looked at each other. "Felicity if you'd rather someone else did the ultrasound, I understand." He said, looking away.

"No." Felicity said. "I'm not going to pretend that this isn't weird or uncomfortable, but I really want us to reconcile while I'm sure that there's other great doctors here, I don't think there's anyone who specializes in weird DNA. So basically I want you to look inside me." She shut her eyes. "There had to be a better way to say that."

Bruce smiled. "Well you're out of luck, because I'm trying to not give your husband any more reasons to kill me." He smirked. "Besides, this is just an ultrasound; it's not like

Felicity winced. "He'll come around. He forgave Nat."

"Natasha didn't give Tony potentially damning information on his wife's pregnancy." Bruce murmured. "If I were in his position…" He shook his head. "Let's just say I'm grateful that Clint doesn't have an other guy."

"He does." Felicity said, gently. "We all do in our own way." She looked at her fingers. "It's just that ours aren't as…colorful as yours. It doesn't mean we don't lose focus when we, or the people we love, are threatened." She reached out to him. "So snap on your gloves, Doc and let's get this over with."

Bruce nodded and turned to the ultrasound equipment. The checkup went smoothly after that. Felicity cleaned off the goo from her stomach and asked. "So, dinner plans?"

Bruce smiled. "Well, as your doctor I guess I should accept if only to stop you from eating so much fried food."

"Hey." Felicity said pouting. "If fried food wasn't meant to be eaten it wouldn't be so damn delicious."

"Yeah, but deep fried Oreos is going a bit far." Bruce shot back.

"You sound like Clint." Felicity muttered. "And he's worse than me in the food department."

Bruce snorted, memories of take-out night at the tower coming back. Felicity looked at the ground.

"It's never going to be okay." She murmured.

"I think we all knew that after…" He sighed. Felicity knew what he meant.

"After Oliver." She finished. Bruce winced. "Maybe if we'd…talked or gone to supertherapy things would have been different, but we were all in so much pain." She bit her lip, her throat closing at the memory. "Sara more than anyone."

Bruce looked at the ground. "She never mentioned what happened."

"Can you blame her?" Felicity whispered; the memory of finding Sara clutching Nyssa's body while Oliver's blood stained her hands still haunted some of her worst nightmares.

 ** _"He begged me, Felicity…he was…one of them. He changed and killed her." Sara's eyes looked up to the sky. "I had to do it. He was a monster there was no other way." She let out a cry. "There was no other way…no other way." She kept repeating the same three words, rocking back and forth, pressing Nyssa tight against her chest. Next to her on the ground was the broken form of what had once been Oliver Queen. There was a cracked shell of an inhuman chrysalis next to him. Felicity covered her face, her stomach lurching. Clint grabbed her and led her away, Sara's voice resonating behind her, "no other way."_**

"Felicity." Bruce's voice snapped her back to the present. She shuddered and accepted the tissue he held out, wiping the tears she hadn't noticed she'd been crying.

"Sorry, damn hormones." She mumbled.

"I sort of know a few things about bottling up emotions." Bruce said. "There's no need to apologize. We lost so much that day."

Felicity blew her nose and nodded. "So…dinner? You can help me think up names for the little guy. Clint's got his heart set on junior, but there's no way I'm saddling a child in this day and age with the name Clinton." She stood.

Bruce gave her a small smile and held out his arm. "What about Bruce?" he suggested nonchalantly.

Felicity tapped her chin as if to consider it as she took his arm. "Naaah. Too old fashioned."

"Old fashioned?" Bruce asked as they stepped out of the lab.

"It sounds like he's going to be born wearing tweed and clutching a doctorate." Felicity said. "I mean, he's going to get one; he is my kid, but I was hoping he'd at least learn to crawl first."

Bruce shook his head. Glancing down the hall he smiled as the princess came running towards them. "Princess."

She grinned and grabbed Bruce and Felicity's hands, tugging them into the library. "Ma." She said as she led them in. Ororo, who was reading something on a tablet, looked up.

"I asked her to bring you here." She explained as Nyota grinned and ran to her. "There is something I wish to discuss with you." She motioned towards the seats in front of her. "We have received a message from the Captain that Stark has successfully created his Ultron program and is unveiling the new robots in 3 hours." She pulled up a news feed and handed the tablet to Felicity.

Felicity grimaced, the reporters were only speculating as to what the Ultron model would be capable of and the words they were using to describe Inhumans…Felicity put the tablet on the table next to her, sick to her stomach.

"Ms. Lance is set to make a statement in 3 minutes." Ororo murmured. "I understand that she is firmly against Inhumans?"

Felicity nodded. "Sara…one of our friends went through terregenisis and he didn't really react well to his powers. He went berserk; we found out later that the change had altered his brain chemistry. It's different for every person, but Oliver…he killed one of our friends…who also happened to be the love of Sara's life." Felicity hung her head. "She had to put him down and ever since…she thinks all Inhumans are dangerous."

Ororo put her hand on Felicity's. "Perhaps a meditation session will do you some good." She suggested. In the few days that Felicity had spent at the palace, Ororo had begun to help her focus her abilities and mediation was a major part of the training. Felicity found that it helped her relax and for the baby to stop moving, but today she knew her head wouldn't be in it.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can concentrate." She mumbled. "It's just…too much." She felt two arms come around her middle and she looked down to see Nyota looking up at her, her face pressed to her side as she hugged her.

Bruce was about to say something when a loud blaring noise sounded.

"Those are the perimeter alarms." Ororo said, looking outside. In the sky, large robots where swooping down on the palace. One of them crashed through the windows and entered the library. It turned on Felicity, its eyes glowing red.

"Inhuman detected." It said, "Eliminate." It was about to blast her when Bruce threw himself in front of her. It hit him fully in the chest. Nyota screamed. He doubled over.

"GO!" he growled, his voice low and gravelly. There was green in his eyes. Felicity nodded and turned to Ororo. The Queen was staring at the window, her eyes turning white. The wind picked up.

"Take my daughter into the safe room." She ordered. Felicity clutched Nyota to her and pulled her into the hall. As they ran, more robots came into the hall. She could hear Hulk roaring in the distance and the sound of thunder told her that Ororo was using her ability as well. The robot advanced towards her.

"Inhuman detected." It said

Felicity pushed Nyota behind her and concentrated. There was a fountain in the garden, she could feel it. If she just focused hard enough; she could-

The robot's head was torn off its shoulders. T'Challa in a full black body suit with metal plating stood behind it holding the head. He glared at it and then looked at Felicity.

"Take her to safety." He ordered. Felicity nodded. T'Challa took off. Felicity took Nyota's hand and led her through a few more twisting passageways before finding the door to the safe room. Ororo had shown it to her on her first full day at the palace with instructions to come down here if there was a security breach. The room was metal plated and full of food and supplies. Felicity punched in her code and pulled Nyota in, shutting the door behind her. Collapsing on the ground, she tried to catch her breath. Nyota was trembling, though they were safe; she was too young to comprehend what was happening.

"My mom?" She asked. "Will she be okay?"

Felicity felt tears roll down her face. "I don't know sweetie." She said. "But your mom is strong and she's got Bruce and your dad helping her." She closed her eyes. "They'll be okay." She said, unsure of who she was trying to convince.

Minutes, hours, she wasn't sure how long they were down there when there was movement on the other side of the door, pulling Nyota behind an upturned table, Felicity opened one of the water gallons and levitated the water, freezing it into ice daggers, ready to strike at who ever entered.

The door creaked open, Felicity's pulse was hammering she raised her arms ready to throw the daggers when Ororo and T'Challa came in. She let them fall. "Nyota." She called. "Your parents are okay."

Nyota poked her head over the table and her face broke into beaming smile as she flew over to her parents.

"PRINCESS AND LISSY SAFE?" Hulk's loud voice asked from behind the king and queen. Hulk poked his head through the doorway. Felicity smiled and patted him on the forehead and smiled.

"Yes, Hulk." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hulk let out a happy rumble. "Can I talk to Bruce?" Hulk tilted his head, leaning against her hand. Then he began to shrink down and revert back from green. Felicity threw her arms around him.

"Felicity." Bruce coughed with embarrassment. "I'm sort of not decent."

"You saved me." She said. "Thank you." She turned to the royal family. "I'm so sorry. They came after me and they could have hurt you."

"They didn't." T'Challa said. "They were after something else. The fact that they found you was an accident." He turned to Ororo. "They were looking for the vibrainium."

"Vibrainium?" Felicity and Bruce shared a look.

"I thought the only vibrainium was in Cap's shield." Bruce said.

T'Challa shook his head. "We discovered a new vein with a large amount of the metal about 30 years ago. We've kept the information secret to make sure no outside powers would attack us." He was clutching one of the heads of the Ultron bots. "It is often like this in Africa. We have something and a large more powerful force comes in and oppresses us for our resources." He glared at the robot. "I will not allow that to happen to Wakanda."

"They obviously weren't expecting to find an Inhuman here." Ororo said.

"Your presence distracted them." T'Challa said. "They didn't get any."

"Thank goodness." Bruce muttered. "The only thing that can hold up to Cap's shield is Thor's hammer and we're sort of short on enchanted Asgardian hammers right about now." He glanced down. "I'll just…go get some pants." He left.

"The Ultron bots weren't supposed to be let out until later." Felicity said, looking at Ororo. "And I'm pretty sure they were supposed to detain not kill." She reached out towards the head T'Challa was holding. He raised an eyebrow. "Something's wrong and I can probably salvage something from its…head." She shuddered. "Urgh it makes me miss bullet riddled laptops." The thought brought back memories of Oliver. She closed her eyes. "I just need a computer connection and-"

There was a loud explosion from outside.

"I'm guessing that's the second wave." T'Challa growled.

"DON'T SHOOT. I COME IN PEACE." A familiar voice said.

"Ray?" Felicity stepped cautiously out of the safe room. Ray was holding up his hands, surrounded by palace guards.

"Hey, Felicity…long time no see. Wow you are huge."

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Right." He said. "Probably not the best thing to be saying right about now."

"Especially since you forced me and my entire family to go into hiding for the last 7 months." Felicity growled.

"I…" Ray hung his head. "I was wrong and I…there's a problem with the Ultron protocol. They destroyed Tony's lab and…he's got no control over them anymore and they're programed to –"

"Exterminate any Inhuman on sight." Felicity growled. "I figured that one out for myself."

"How?" Ray asked. Felicity gave him a pointed look. "Oh OH…shit." He closed his eyes. "Someone's hacked into Ultron." He continued. "I don't know who or how to counteract them." He looked at her sheepishly. "We couldn't control them, but I could see the feed from their eye cameras. I saw you and…I'm here to beg for your help, even though I have no right to ask for it. Please help me save the world from my own mistakes."

Felicity crossed her arms. "Just one question." she asked. "If Ultron hadn't malfunctioned how would you feel about registration?"

Ray looked at the ground.

Felicity closed her eyes. "The only thing keeping me from punching you in the jaw is that I don't want to expose my baby to any more violence today."

* * *

Clint was tinkering around with his arrows when Natasha ran into the lab.

"No sudden movements," He said, "this arrow is highly explo-"

"There's been an attack on Wakanda." Natasha said.

"WHAT?" Clint dropped the arrow tip he was holding and had to duck for cover as a small blast rocked the lab.

"BARTON." Coulson shouted. Clint glared in his direction, before getting up.

"How soon can we prep a jet?" he asked as he ran out with Natasha behind him.

"I sent Miles to the hangar before I went to get you." Natasha said. "Tony's robots are apparently targeting the palace."

She's with Banner. Clint thought. Bruce wouldn't let anything happen to her, would he? And the king was also a highly trained fighter and the queen had superpowers. They'd protect her.

"Felicity's strong." Natasha said.

Clint's jaw clenched as he ran aboard the jet. Miles was already in the co-pilot's seat with Agent May next to him.

"Mel," Clint said. "Do not lecture me on protocol right now, I'm taking this jet, so you can take your stupid sign in sheet and shove it up-"

"If you hadn't noticed." Bobbi's voice said from behind him. "She's dressed for combat." Clint turned and saw Bobbi in full uniform holding her batons. Glancing back at May he noted that she too was wearing her tactical suit.

"I thought we could you all the help we could get." Miles explained, tossing Clint his bow and quiver.

"Strap in." May ordered. "Wheels up in 5…4…3.."

Natasha and Clint scrambled for seats as the doors closed. "It's like SHIELD academy all over again." Natasha muttered.

"What do we know?" Clint demanded.

"A group of robots left Stark tower, destroying part of the lab. The design matches the blueprints Agent Hill gave us." Bobbi said. "A large portion of them flew to the Wakandan royal palace. That's all we know."

"And the rest of them?" Clint asked.

"Cap's assembling a team as we speak. They've managed to evade our scans." Bobbi explained. "Daisy's going with her team of Inhumans to help locate them and provide back up."

Clint ground his teeth and focused on trying to regulate his breathing.

"We'll get her back, Barton." May said.

"I know." Clint growled. "I'm just picturing all the ways I'm going to make Tony Stark suffer for this if she's hurt."

* * *

Felicity, Ray, and Bruce were examining the robot's head in T'Challa's lab. Felicity was sitting in a chair while Bruce and Ray stood on either side of her. The head had been hooked up to a computer where the scrolling code of the robot's programing was rolling across the screen. "This is weird." Felicity muttered. "I've never seen code like this before. The way it's changing and fluctuating. It's like…"

"Blood flowing through arteries." Ray said.

"More like real neuropathways." Felicity said.

Ray frowned. "It's almost as if this robot were alive."

"An excellent deduction, Mr. Palmer." The head's eye began glowing as it spoke. Felicity almost fell backwards off her chair, but Bruce grabbed her and held her steady.

"I didn't program this code and neither did Stark." Ray said, angrily.

"True, true." The robot's electronically modified voice said. "I hacked in and made a few adjustments. Beautiful machine; it just needed my special touch."

"Who are you?" Felicity asked.

"Aaaaah." The robot's eyes seemed to turn on her. "I was hoping you'd be here, Felicity."

"You know me?" She asked, a sick feeling washing over her.

"Of course." It said. "Though I am disappointed that you're one of them. Still, perhaps I can spare you when I recreate this world to suit me."

"Go to hell." Felicity said. "I don't know who you are but,"

"Sweet girl." The robot cooed, the electric modification slipping from his voice revealing one she knew all too well. "You know exactly who I am."

Felicity froze. Bruce grabbed the head and crushed it, silencing it again.

"Felicity…" Ray said slowly. "Who was that?"

Felicity looked up at him in horror. "I…I think it was my dad."


	9. Chapter 9

A beeping noise interrupted the flight. Clint ran over to get to look at the scanner.

"What is that?" He asked.

"We've got incoming." May said.

"I know that, I want to know what it-"

"It's hacking into our systems." May interrupted. "The doors are opening. Spiderman, keep the plane up." She turned control of the jet to Miles and turned to face the opening door. Clint readied his bow while Natasha drew her guns. Bobbi twirled her batons. The jet opened and Tony Stark entered the jet.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you." He held up his hands, but kept his face plate on.

"Tell that to Maria." Natasha said, her finger twitching slightly on the trigger.

"There's a worm in my systems." Tony said. "I sent the legion to capture her, not…" he looked at the ground. "Not kill her."

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Clint hissed, gripping his bow tighter. "My wife and unborn child could be dying right now because of robots you made."

There was a pause, then the Ironsuit opened and Tony stepped out. He looked stricken and pale. Clint felt a surge of satisfaction to see that he was at least suffering some emotional distress. "I don't know what happened to the robots." Tony swallowed and closed his eyes. "Someone else is interfering with my programming."

Clint lowered his bow and punched Tony in the jaw. Tony stepped back slightly, pressing his hand to his face. "That's so typical of you." Clint growled. "It's never your fault, is it Stark? Someone else is always taking over your systems or your iron suits. But it's never you." He shoved Tony against the side of the jet, putting his hands around his throat.

"Clint." Natasha said, pulling him back.

"What?" He turned and glared at her, then glanced behind her. May was talking in hushed tones to someone on a screen. "Felicity?" He said, dropping Tony and rushing over to stand behind May. He reached out and traced her face on the screen. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine." She said, she looked shaken, but otherwise unhurt. "Bruce really came through; you should forgive him."

Clint smiled and nodded his head. Glancing behind him he added, "Tony's here. On a scale of one to the entire contents of my quiver, how many arrows should I put in him?"

"None." Felicity bit her lip. "He's innocent, Clint. We hacked into the program and…there's a third party controlling Ultron…I think…I know it's my dad."

Clint went rigid, Felicity had explained her father's criminal past and how he'd abandoned her when he was a child. Clint had done a bit of background digging and come up empty, save for the impressive FBI file which showed how he'd stolen large amounts of money, which somehow had never made it to his wife and daughter. The man didn't care about Felicity and now he wanted to destroy the world. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Don't be." Felicity said, wiping her eyes. "This...this way I won't have any hesitation when we face off." Her voice was high pitched and wavered slightly. Clint pursed his lips. They both knew it wasn't true. He turned to Tony.

"Looks like you were telling the truth. So you get to stay alive…for now."

Tony wisely decided not to answer with a quip.

"We'll be there soon, Squeaky." Clint said. "Just hold tight."

* * *

The Quin jet landed on the grounds. Felicity stood next to Ororo and fidgeted. The second it landed and the doors opened, Clint and Miles were rushing out.

"You're okay." Clint said, grabbing Felicity and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Felicity wound her arounds his neck, burying her fingers in his hair.

"Suck each other's faces off later." Tony grumbled as he walked by. Clint pulled away slightly. Felicity could see his eyes burning with anger.

"She could have died because of you." He growled.

"I already told you," Tony began, "it wasn't-"

Felicity gripped Clint against her to hold him back from attacking Tony. When she'd reassured herself that he wouldn't try anything stupid, she turned to look at Tony. Drawing water from the fountain next to her, she made it curl around her arms. Tony's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"Listen very carefully." She said. "It's true that you didn't turn Ultron into Inhuman murdering psycho robots, but if you think that absolves you from the responsibility of having creating them, then you are desperately wrong. And if you ever threaten my family again, I'll give a real reason to be afraid of Inhumans."

Tony gulped, his face pale, but nodded. "Understood."

Clint grinned and put his arms around Felicity. "My wife." He announced to everyone around him.

"We're still trying to figure out how that happened." May muttered as she got off the plane, Bobbi nodded her agreement while Miles hugged Felicity. "You said it was your father who did this?" May asked her, getting straight to the point. Felicity nodded.

"He's a cyber-criminal…we haven't been able to find him, but…" She shook her head. "He attacked here because he wanted to get access to-" She broke off and looked over at T'Challa and Ororo, unsure how much to reveal.

"The vibrainium." T'Challa said. "We have a large vein of it that we've been mining. He attacked the palace with the intention of stealing it; the fact that Felicity and Bruce were here was unexpected." He frowned. "He'll be more cautious next time."

"Ray's trying to back trace him." Felicity said, she bit her lip and turned to Tony. "We could use all the help we can get."

Tony nodded. Clint gave Felicity one last kiss and squeezed her against him. "When this is over." He murmured. "We're done with hero stuff. You, me, Lucky and Junior are going up to the farm to pretend to be normal people."

Felicity nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, before going with the others to discuss perimeter defense and evacuation plans. Felicity led Tony to the lab where Bruce and Ray were hunched over a computer. They looked up as they entered. Ray hastily ducked his head back down but Bruce's expression was stony. Felicity walked up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"He's here to help." She said softly. "Do you need a minute?"

Bruce closed his eyes and regulated his breathing. "I'll be fine."

"It's nice to see you, Bruce." Tony said, sheepishly. Bruce gave a jerky nod and turned back to the screen. Felicity sat next to Ray.

"Got anything?"

"I've managed to isolate some of your father's web signature, but I can't follow it." Ray rubbed his head in irritation.

Felicity bit her lip. "Maybe I can draw him out." She said.

"How?" Ray asked.

"He already said he was going to spare me." Felicity said. "And he already knows where I am," she pushed him aside and began typing.

Ray frowned. "You're going to use yourself as bait…do you think that Clint would be okay with –"

"Clint trusts me to be able to handle myself." Felicity said. She took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Clint was discussing who would take what position on the palace roof when May stepped aside. She was listening to someone on her com. "Understood." She said, before turning back to the group. "Felicity's going to try to draw out her father in an attempt to try to have him make a mistake."

Clint's jaw tightened, but he nodded. "Solid plan, I'll-"

"She said that she can handle it and that she needs you focused and out here." May said. "But that if you die on her you'll be in serious trouble." She turned to the rest of the team. "As soon as she gets his location, Cap and the other team will go to him and try to take him out. You majesty, I'm assuming you and the queen want to remain here to defend the vibranium?"

T'Challa nodded.

"I'm staying here too." Miles said. "I'll go cover Felicity."

"Then have her send Dr. Banner out here." May said.

"And take Nyota with you." Ororo said, handing Miles her daughter. The toddler clapped with glee and hugged Miles around his neck.

"Um." Miles said. Clint smirked.

"It's good practice for Junior." He remarked.

"How is being strangled practice?" Miles grumbled, as he walked into the palace. A few minutes later Bruce came out.

"Code green?" He asked.

"Not yet." Clint said. "But when Felicity manages to locate her father, we'll definitely need him." He hesitated, before putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Thank you." He said, softly.

"No need." Bruce murmured. "I was just doing what was right." He followed May and Bobbi onto the plane. Natasha stayed next to Clint.

"We take opposite rooftops?" She asked. Clint nodded.

'Just like old times." He said, "Race you?"

"If you think you can keep up." Natasha ran at the wall and began the climb.

Clint chuckled before pulling a grapple arrow from his quiver and shooting it upwards. Saluting Natasha as he went past her, he grinned as she paused to flip him off.

* * *

Miles came into the lab where Felicity was sitting in front of a camera. Behind it, Tony and Ray were waiting by the computer, ready to spring into action. Felicity smiled and waved at Nyota and Miles before turning her attention to the camera. "This is an urgent message to all Inhumans." She said. "The Ultron program has been hijacked by a terrorist by the name of Noah Kuttler. He intends to use these machines to wipe out all Inhumans so that no one could stand in the way of him using Ultron to impose his will on the earth. Earlier today he attacked the royal palace of Wakanda in an attempt to steal –" The transmission was cut; he'd taken the bait. The screen in front of her blurred, then the image of her father came on. He was grayer, his face more lined, but she still recognized him. The sight of him sent a jolt to her stomach. She thought she'd be prepared, but a part of her still felt small and powerless, just like when she'd watched him walk away.

"Looks like someone needs a time out," Noah Kuttler, smiled at her. "My brave foolish, little girl. Standing against me will do nothing; only hold back the inevitable."

Felicity swallowed, "that's not how I see it." she said.

He looked at her sadly. "You are naïve, you get it from your mother; always thinking the best of people."

"Leave mom out of this." Felicity growled, she needed to keep him talking as long as possible to give Ray and Tony a chance to trace the signal. "You don't get the right to talk about her, not after what you've done."

"What I've done?" Her father got closer to the camera. "What I'VE done? Come on, Lis; you're smarter than that. You need to see what type of threat people with these abilities poses to normal humans. How can we protect against those who have the power to read our minds, set fire to our homes with only a thought- "

"You know." Felicity growled, "People attacking a specific group of people for all our problems is exactly what made grandpa Smoak flee Germany."

Noah sighed in amused exasperation, as if she were a misbehaving child. "I guess I shouldn't have expected so much from you. Especially when you consider that husband of yours."

"My husband?" Felicity said.

"Oh I know everything there is to know about Clinton Barton." Noah said. "You think I'm a monster? If you saw half the files I've seen you'd be sick to your stomach."

"Clint and I have no secrets." Felicity replied. Ray gave her a thumbs up. she glanced over at the screen and saw that they'd narrowed down the location to a region in the rocky mountains. What was it with bad guys and mountains? She just had to keep him talking.

"Really?" Noah said. "How about Budapest? How can you condemn me while you carry his child?"

Felicity bit her lip. "Clint told me about Budapest way before we started dating. He's been nothing but honest with me, even about his past working as a spy and assassin for SHIELD. He's good man and he's going to be a great father, because he won't leave."

He glared. "I had to –"

"No." Felicity interrupted. "You didn't. You could have stayed and taken responsibility for your actions. Instead you chose to leave me and mom to fend for ourselves." She bit her lip. "I…I tried to find you when we were planning the wedding. I don't know why, it was…stupid. It's how I stumbled on your off shore bank account." She waited for his reaction.

All pretense of civility was gone. He glared at her in disgust. "It was you." He hissed.

"I donated it all." She said. "Sorry dad. I know exactly what kind of person you are; a coward. You don't understand the changes that this world is going through, so you decided the only thing to do was destroy what scared you. Even worse, you didn't have the courage to stand up and do it yourself. You had to hijack someone else's tech." She pressed her hand to her abdomen to give her strength. "So I'm going to stop you."

"Oh really?" Noah said, grinding his teeth. He typed and a new image came on the screen. Felicity bit back a gasp. It was Clint, on top of the palace, scanning his surroundings, his bow at the ready. The video was clearly streaming in real time.

"If you hurt him –"

"It would be so simple." Noah continued. "Sure it would cost me a robot, but I've got plenty more to spare."

Tony looked up from his screen and was about to say something when Ray grabbed his arm and shushed him.

"How should I do it? Shoot him? Cut off his arms with lasers? Oh, I know." His pitch had gone up with excitement. "I'll send a pulse that'll short out his implants and fry his brain."

"STOP." Felicity shouted. "Just….stop." She angrily wiped her face.

"Move against me, and I kill him." Noah said. Felicity glanced at the video and was about to reply when suddenly Clint stiffened. Then he directly up at the camera, and shot an arrow straight at it, causing the feed to cut.

"Guess you underestimated him." Felicity said, glancing past the camera at Ray and Tony who had smug looks on their faces. "Just like you underestimated me."

There was a small explosion on Noah's side of the conversation.

"You hear that?" Felicity said, leaning in. "That is the sound of Captain America and other members of a joint SHEILD/Avengers team coming to take you into custody."

"This won't work." Noah hissed, but cut the transmission. Felicity collapsed in the chair shaking slightly and drained. That had been too close. Clint had been right earlier, they needed out of this life. Miles came over and hugged her.

"You are the biggest badass I know." He murmured.

"Thanks." Felicity muttered.

"Hey," Ray said. "It's over."

Felicity gave him a sad look. "Not yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**An: This is the last chapter. It begins from Steve's point of view**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Hope you guys liked this story.**

* * *

Steve and Bucky broke down the main door of Kuttler's base. "So this guy's Lissie's dad?" Bucky grunted, heaving up his gun and shooting an incoming Ultron robot. Steve nodded.

"Okay, Quake we're in."

"Roger, Cap." Daisy replied. "Just got word from May; she's coming and she's bringing Widow and Hulk."

Steve turned a corner only to come face to face with the White Canary. Sara was standing with Gear behind her. "We'll need the back up." He lowered his shield. "Sara, Richie. It's over. Coulson's got the building surrounded and we're in talks with the Senate right now. They're pulling support for the Ultron program and most are turning against the act."

Sara's eyes were blank, as were Gear's. They didn't seem to hear him, but instead moved forward.

"They look like they want a fight, Steve." Bucy growled.

"They're our friends." Steve said. 'Something's wrong." He knew them, having fought and trained with them. Their movements were jerky, robotic. There was a metallic clang behind him and War Machine landed.

"Sergeant Rhodes." Steve said.

"Cap." Daisy radioed in. "I'm getting a strange reading from the base." There was a loud blast and the wall next to him crumbled, admitting her and Lincoln. Sara opened her mouth and let out a loud sonic noise. Daisy held up her arm and shot a blast of vibrations. The two forces collided in the air between them, shoving both women back. Gear attacked Bucky, who effortlessly threw the younger hero to the ground, but the super genius' backpack robot was more of a challenge. It let out a cable and before Bucky could blink, it had injected itself into Bucky's metal arm.

Steve raised his shield and brought in down on the cable, severing it. "Bucky, you okay?" he asked, blocking a blast from War Machine. Bucky had fallen to his knees and was pressing his fists against his thighs in an effort to get under control.

"They're being controlled." He ground out.

"No shit." Lincoln grumbled as he dodged a blast from War Machine.

"They tried to reawaken my hydra programming." Bucky shook himself. His eyes were burning with anger. Sara, Rhodey, and Gear froze…then turned and ran further into the base. Bucky took a few frustrating breaths before turning to Daisy, Lincoln and Steve.

"What's the reading?" He asked Daisy.

"It might explain the pod people." Daisy muttered. "I…OW." She swatted her neck and looked at her hand. "Bees?"

The bee in her hand was twitching its legs. Steve bent over. It was strangely metallic and as they watched sparked and began smoking.

"A robot."

"Nanobot." Daisy corrected. "I mean you're not techinically wrong." She added nervously when he raised an eyebrow. "I'm just being more specific."

Steve looked closer. "The stinger's still in."

"Do you think…" Bucky asked.

Daisy nodded. "If it had stung me I would have ended up like them." She shuddered. "Gross." She scanned it. "It has some type of neuro toxin in it. It allows the person to be controlled remotely." She looked up at the others. "We need to take out the command center, then we can get the others back."

"But why bees?" Lincoln asked.

"Because of Brie Larvan." Steve said. "She was a bee enthusiast hacker. Felicity took her down."

"It's a brilliant design." Daisy said. The others all shot her a look. "Evil…" She said. "but still brilliant."

"Alright." Steve said. "I'm guessing now they know we're here. Get Felicity on the line and call in Static. Lincoln, you're in charge of blasting every bee that comes near us."

"Never thought I'd get to be Captain America's personal bug zapper." Lincoln muttered.

Running through the halls and rooms, they finally came to large metal double doors. "Do all the bad guys have the same architect because this just screams evil command center." Daisy said, pointing at the doors.

"I got a bad feeling." Bucky said. "We should have met more resistance."

"They probably consolidated all their resources behind these doors." Steve said.

"If they haven't escaped." Daisy muttered.

"If they escape, they lose any control they might have…this is their last stand." Steve sighed.

"I've got Felicity." Daisy said.

"Do NOT let the bees sting you." Felicity said. "I'll hack them from here and turn them against Queen Bee-yotch."

"We need to tell Widow to hold back Hulk." Steve said. "The last thing we need-"

A loud crash and roar drowned out his words. "STUPID BEES."

Steve broke down the doors. They entered the main lab. Kuttler was crouched in his computer chair while a blonde woman in glasses with a honeycomb style outfit had her arms raised and appeared to be controlling a large swarm of mechanical bees. Sara, Rhodey, and Gear were standing in a line in front of them while Ultron bots attacked Hulk. There was a large hole in the ceiling. Hulk had angry red dots littering his skin as he smacked the air around him trying to get rid of the bees. Steve realized, with relief, that the gamma radiation in his system was enough to keep the bees from controlling him…for now.

Bobbi, May, and Natasha came in from the ceiling.

"Focus all your efforts on her." Steve ordered. "Take out the queen and the hive is powerless."

The second Daisy and Lincoln entered the room all the Ultron bots turned to face them. "Inhuman detected. Eliminate."

"Shit." Daisy said.

Chaos reigned. Steve dimly registered that Coulson had brought more renforcements when Virgil and Sam flew overhead. He caught flashes of the others as they fought. Even with the combined efforts of Lincoln and Static, the bees still managed to turn Bobbi and May. They both attacked Natasha and Daisy who had to work together to try to hold them off. Hulk was a loose cannon unpredictable as he tried to find off the bees, uncaring whether it was an Ultron or a team member he crushed underfoot.

Noah Kuttler got up from his chair and attempted to flee. Steve vaulted over one of the Ultrons to try and cut him off. "Not so fast." He said, landing behind Kuttler and grabbed him "You're going to answer for your crimes."

"Captain….I believe you have other problems." He pointed behind Steve. A shot rang out. Steve dropped Kuttler and turned; a cold feeling spread through his ribs. Phil Coulson was standing there, gun raised and a fresh sting visible on his neck. His eyes were glazed. Steve felt faint. As he fell to his knees, he could hear Bucky shouting and saw him approaching in slow motion. In his com Felicity was celebrating having just successfully deactivating the bees when Bucky's howl of rage registered. Coulson's eyes returned to normal and he dropped the gun in horror as he looked at Steve.

"No." Bucky said. "NO NO NONO." He grabbed Steve and held him. "Stay with me."

"Not his fault." Steve mumbled.

"Punk don't you dare." Bucky growled. "Don't-"

"I'm fine." Steve's eyes fluttered as his vision began sliding in and out of focus. Blackness was closing in around the edges. "End of the line, Buck."

* * *

I hate wearing black." Felicity murmured, looking down at the mourning dress she was wearing. The funeral was in an hour. She forgone makeup, knowing that water resistant wouldn't be enough.

"I know the feeling." Clint said coming to stand behind her. They stood, looking at their reflections in silence unable to voice the depths of their pain. Steve had meant so much to so many, but to those who'd been his friends the loss was unimaginable.

"I'm scared." Felicity admitted. "I know we're not traitors anymore but…"

Clint pulled her over to the bed in their hotel room and sat her down. "We know the risks when we signed up for this gig."

"Did we?" Felicity asked. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes…" she said bitterly. "Did it even compute for us? What was at risk, what we could lose? Steve…he always seemed so invincible."

"Cap was the best of us." Clint agreed, sitting next to her.

"You know how we always tell everyone 'it's not your fault'?" Felicity waited until Clint nodded before continuing. "Why is it that I can never convince myself of that?"

"Squeaky." Clint put his arm around her, his hand resting on her abdomen.

"My dad did this, Clint." Felicity said. "I should have tracked him down and locked him up…I should have shut down the bees faster, I…"

"Hey." Clint said. "No, we are not playing the guilt game." He kissed her forehead. "Listen to me. I was there when you were taking down the bees and I saw you giving it 110%. I know you and what you're capable of and believe me when I say that you weren't holding back. Steve…his blood isn't on your hands it's on Kuttler's and Larvan's, but not yours." Felicity nuzzled his neck. "Don't fall down this hole, darlin'. I spent years thinking all of Barney's kills were on me. Believing I could have done something, stopping him. Wallowing in guilt is easier than admitting that my brother was a monster and there was absolutely nothing I could do." He put a hand on Felicity's face and stroked her check. "Being guilty is easier than admitting powerlessness. Because if you're guilty it means that at some point you had control of the situation." There were tears in her eyes. "But you didn't."

The door opened and Miles poked his head in, wiping at his eyes. "Can I come in?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Felicity nodded. He shuffled in with lucky following hi and stood awkwardly next to them, shoving his hands into his pockets. Lucky sat in front of Felicity and put his head in her lap. Clint held out an arm. "Come here."

Miles gratefully sat between them, holding them close. "I don't know if I can do this." He said. Steve had trained him personally.

"None of us know." Clint said. "But we have each other. It's going to be a private funeral…Stark…." He gritted his teeth. He hadn't forgiven Tony. It was unlikely any of them would anytime soon, if ever. "Stark managed to get the government vultures away from Steve's body."

Felicity nodded. They didn't have the right to Steve. They didn't have a right to try and claim his legacy; not after they'd worked so hard to destroy it.

"James needs us there." She said. "Our pain is bad, but…he lost-" She looked over at Clint. "If I lost either of you, I couldn't deal with it alone."

They stood. Miles and Clint flanking either side of Felicity. Simmons had recommended she begin bed rest in a week and walking tired her out. The car was waiting outside their hotel preparing to take them to Brooklyn. Steve was being buried in Greenwood cemetery. Clint helped Felicity into the passenger seat while Miles got in the back with Lucky. When they pulled up to the cemetery they saw that the majority of their friends were already there, standing next to the grave. Felicity opened the door and got out before Clint could make it around the car. The sky was gray and over cast, but she saw Ororo look up and clear the clouds. She was standing with T'Challa with Nyota between them. Bucky was standing apart, looking at the coffin, his expression empty.

"Steve" She whispered. Clint looked at her with confusion. "The baby. We haven't thought of a name. I think it should be Steve."

Clint nodded as Miles ducked away to wipe fresh tears letting out a noise of agreement.

Felicity looked back at the mourners in front of them. The group was still divided, but…she saw small glimmers of hope. May and Natasha were flanking Sara as Richie and Virgil stood next to each to each other. Squeezing the arms of both Miles and Clint they walked forwards to join the others. They would take this one day at a time. They'd continue to honor what Steve had stood for by doing what was right and fighting against injustice. But for today all they could do was grieve. Grieve and remember.


End file.
